Dix neuf Rêveries
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Libre interprétation des romans, examen de toutes les possibilités offertes par l'association de Jarlaxle, Artemis Entreri et Drizzt Do'Urden. 17
1. Coupable

Dix-neuf Rêveries

_Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs anciens ou nouveaux, je vous introduis dès maintenant à ma nouvelle lubie. La rêverie. Non non, si c'est la question, je n'ai absolument pas été inspirée par un dénommé Jean-Jacques Rousseau car cet abject individu ne dispose pas du droit d'être relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à moi. Pas de comparaison avec l'horrible personnage je vous prie._

_Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer le principe de la rêverie. Je l'ai entré dans la catégorie des Royaumes Oubliés pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sont tout d'abord des personnages des Royaumes qui m'ont inspiré ces odes. Pour être plus précise, en vérité, j'ai été inspirée par les fictions de **Lord Onisyr **que je recommande à toute vapeur._

_Bien entendu, vous sentez à plein nez, sagaces lecteurs que vous êtes, les relations amoureuses entre hommes arriver dans leurs gros sabots… et vous avez raison !_

_Alors lecteurs, si jamais les relations homosexuelles vous dérangent, je vous recommande chaudement de ne pas vous aventurer au-delà de ces lignes, à moins d'être poussés par une saine curiosité et une ouverture d'esprit digne de cette appellation._

_Alors oui, la grande question, pourquoi 19 ? Parce que c'est mon nombre porte-bonheur ! Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, ni trop rond, ni pas assez… Bref ! J'arrête de vous enquiquiner, puisque de toute façon je n'ai pas réussi à vous expliquer de façon satisfaisante ce qu'était une rêverie. Le mieux est donc de jeter un coup d'œil à la première, non ? Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là !_

_Première Rêverie_

_Coupable_

Oui, en vérité, je me sens coupable. Voilà pourquoi je suis assis à cette table de taverne malfamée, à gratter désespérément un parchemin d'une vieille plume, alors que je devrais être sur les routes, à la recherche d'un nouveau contrat à honorer, de nouveaux crimes à perpétrer. C'est ce que je suis jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, il faut le reconnaître. Un assassin.

Je n'ai jamais écrit une lettre comme celle-ci, elfe. Alors moque-toi, ris de ma pathétique déchéance, comme je me moquais de la tienne. Oui, je prétendais que l'amitié, ou même l'amour, étaient autant de faiblesses, de failles dans ta cuirasse de vertu. Je n'avais pas tort, mais maintenant je doute.

La raison de ce changement d'esprit ? L'imprévisible Jarlaxle. L'incompréhensible, le machiavélique, l'opportuniste, l'audacieux, le détestable Jarlaxle.

Alors j'ai changé. Par sa faute, par la mienne certainement, les braises devaient couver sous la cendre depuis quelques temps déjà, mais surtout par la tienne. Tu es l'unique raison de mon tourment.

Tu n'as pas le droit de me plonger dans ce tourbillon là, elfe. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de moi une marionnette dénuée de raison ou de sang-froid.

Tu m'obliges à me questionner, ô obscur reflet dans le miroir, pourtant tellement plus lumineux que mon être lui-même.

Si seulement toutes ces choses n'étaient pas arrivées. La raison d'une telle lettre dois-tu te demander. Je… Bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de l'écrire, ça paraissait si facile à son stade d'idée. Alors voilà, très bien, écoute-moi bien, troisième né de la maison Do'Urden.

Je te sens fléchir à la mention de ce titre. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Jarlaxle m'a raconté quel était le sort du troisième enfant lors de son abjecte naissance dans les Maisons Nobles de la tortueuse et sombre Menzoberranzan. As-tu déjà réalisé que tu ne devais ta vie qu'au meurtre de ton aîné ?

As-tu déjà songé à ce que tu devais à un acte de cruauté et d'ambition ?

Nalfein le sorcier aurait pu vivre et prospérer, mais ta naissance inopportune l'en a empêché. C'est peut-être mieux, me diras-tu, un Drow de plus ou du moins à Ombre-Terre…. Je ne suis pas loin d'être d'accord avec une telle désinvolture vis-à-vis de l'existence de tes compatriotes. J'ai contemplé les horreurs de ta terre natale, j'ai vu dans quel climat de violence et de soif de sang tu avais grandi. La déesse des araignées a commis un véritable péché lorsqu'elle s'est associée aux elfes noirs.

Mais là n'est pas mon propos. Je voulais t'évoquer la culpabilité. Oui, cette arme à double tranchant comme tu te plais à l'appeler. Pour moi, ce sentiment n'est que l'apanage des faibles, celui qui fait trembler la main du guerrier, qui fait trébucher le bretteur, qui met un terme à la vie d'un assassin pour avoir douté l'espace d'une seconde. Voilà quelle graine tu as plantée dans mon cœur - je ne croyais plus en avoir un - ouvrant la voie à un lierre aussi maléfique qu'insatiable. Il étrangle ma raison, me consume à petit feu.

Un feu auquel tes seuls yeux ont donné naissance. Mais ce feu là n'est pas semblable aux sortilèges inoffensifs que tu imposes à tes proies les plus inférieures. Celui-là dévore, détruit, annihile mes pensées.

Si j'avais su quelles seraient les conséquences de mes actes, j'aurai arrêté ma lame, la mortelle dague n'aurait pas mordu la chair, la traînée de cendres dans le sillage de mon épée ne se serait pas manifestée. Elle ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Et pour tout dire, je serais loin, à hanter quelque sombre sphère des Royaumes, aussi loin qu'une âme ait pu fuir, aussi loin que je puisse échapper à ta présence, Do'Urden.

Ainsi, la voilà la raison de ma lettre. Je te demande pardon, Do'Urden. Je regrette d'avoir ôté la vie à Catti-Brie Battlehammer.

J'ai confié mon intention d'écrire ce message à Jarlaxle. Il a doucement ricané à cette idée, et la réponse qu'il m'a alors faite s'est révélée la parole la plus sage que je n'ai jamais entendue entre ses lèvres de bonimenteur.

Une telle démarche est particulièrement égoïste, car lorsque j'écris ces lignes, c'est _ma_ conscience que j'apaise, c'est _mon_ fardeau que j'allège, et certainement pas le tien. Tu l'aimais, cette humaine, il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Tu l'aimais malgré sa mortalité. Tu l'aimais pour cette mortalité.

Je ne peux et ne veux rien faire pour calmer ton chagrin, Do'Urden. Mais je les ai vu, eux. Ils ne t'ont jamais tendu la main. Ne va pas croire que ton ennemi d'antan compatit à ta misérable existence proscrite et renégate.

J'arrive tant bien que mal à la seconde raison qui me pousse à écrire cette lettre. Oui, j'ai assisté aux funérailles de la fille du nain, et encore une fois, je ne suis pas aveugle. Eux l'étaient à ton malheur. Eux t'ont abandonné à ta douleur. Ceux que tu prétendais être ta famille, tes amis, tes compagnons, ceux-là t'ont tourné le dos et ont ignoré ton deuil, s'épanchant égoïstement sur leur propre douleur.

Le destin sait être joueur.

J'ai été l'un des témoins de ton désespoir. Et bien que je pensais que ce spectacle me réjouirait, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne veux pas voir mon plus terrible ennemi terrassé par la perte de son amour, et l'abandon de ses « amis ».

Au contraire, une telle situation m'a révolté. Jamais ma frustration ne fut plus grande, car, lentement, ton chagrin s'est transformé en colère, ta colère en furie sanguinaire. Tu es redevenu cette créature indomptée et terrible. Tu as sombré dans tes propres ténèbres, celles dont tu avais toujours voulu te préserver en devenant un champion des dieux de lumière, en fuyant ton propre peuple.

Oui, le destin sait être joueur.

Tu m'es devenu très, trop, semblable.

C'est ici que mes mots m'amènent. Ne gaspille pas cette formidable énergie qui guide le moindre de tes gestes, ne dilapide pas ce talent inhérent à ton être tout entier.

Rejoins-nous, Do'Urden.

Jarlaxle désire un troisième compagnon à notre modeste et certes infâme compagnie.

Non, c'est trop facile, dit-il en lisant par-dessus mon épaule les mots que j'écris. Fort bien, je corrige le tir.

Rejoins-moi, Drizzt.

Je te veux à mes côtés.

Artemis Entreri.


	2. Blessures

Fort bien ! Vous voici en pleine confrontation avec ma seconde rêverie. Je dois rendre hommage une nouvelle fois à Lord Onisyr, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Eh non, puisque cette seconde rêverie m'a été insufflée par un fan art de DeviantART. Je vous recommande donc d'aller y faire un tour… juste pour le coup d'œil en fait. Jetez donc un coup d'oeil sur DeviantART en tapant _wounds -arty-drizzt _selon _Zardra._

* * *

_ Rêverie  
Blessures_

* * *

Jarlaxle sentit les feuilles mortes craquer sous ses bottes. Quelle erreur ! Quelle honte ! Lui ? Un Drow ? Être aussi bruyant ? Il ne méritait même plus de figurer dans les registres de décès de la Maison Baenre. S'insultant dans le secret de ses pensées, le Drow chauve constata non sans un certain soulagement que ses deux proies ne l'avaient pas entendu. 

Et c'était un sacré coup de chance, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Jouant distraitement avec le rebord de son grand chapeau, le mercenaire songea que Drizzt ne méritait plus non plus le nom de Drow, et quant à Entreri… il ne l'avait jamais été, le problème s'arrêtait donc là.

Enfin tout de même, Jarlaxle s'était toujours félicité d'avoir trouvé un partenaire humain qui soit aussi efficace dans son emploi, alors vraiment, l'assassin chutait de plusieurs étages sur l'échelle de son estime pour ne pas l'avoir repéré avec le boucan qu'il venait de faire.

Peut-être pouvait-il cependant accorder le facteur fatigue aux deux guerriers.

Car, en vérité, dès que Drizzt avait mis les pieds dans l'auberge du _Dragon d'Émeraude_, il aurait fallu pouvoir immortaliser l'instant. Deux cœurs, non en fait trois, parce que Jarlaxle voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait été diablement surpris, s'étaient arrêtés à l'unisson.

* * *

Jarlaxle avait assisté à la rédaction de la fameuse lettre d'Entreri. Et pour tout dire, il n'espérait pas vraiment une réponse. Au moins, songeait-il, cette missive avait éclairci les pensées de l'humain et lui avait permis de reprendre du poil de la bête, son fardeau de culpabilité déchargé dans l'encre noire. 

Mais Drizzt Do'Urden n'avait pas seulement répondu qu'_il arrivait_, voilà qu'il s'était présenté dans l'auberge où séjournaient les deux mercenaires, et qu'il s'était volontairement enrôlé dans leurs folles péripéties de lames à vendre, sans foi ni loi, sans dieux ni contraintes. Preuve de sa nouvelle laïcité, Drizzt avait décroché la tête de licorne en cornedentelle qu'il portait autour du cou, cadeau de son ami petit homme.

Et ils s'étaient, pour célébrer la nouvelle association, lancés dans un nouveau contrat. Un mage séjournant à Eau Profonde désirait s'approprier un diadème magique que possédait l'un de ses principaux rivaux, dans les faubourgs de la cité. Aux trois hommes de se l'approprier sans laisser de traces.

Bien entendu, la mission n'avait bien évidemment pas été aussi simple que son court énoncé. Le mage avait oublié de préciser que la citadelle - ou la forteresse, aux choix - de son ennemi était truffée de pièges de toute sorte et de créatures plus ou moins antipathiques aux elfes noirs et toutes très nettement et affreusement dangereuses.

Alors, repli stratégique, les trois hommes avaient établi un campement non loin de leur cible, afin de se concerter avant de lancer l'attaque finale qui leur permettrait de s'emparer du diadème sans risquer leur peau au détour du moindre corridor.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, et avaient reporté leur assaut au lendemain. Liberté absolue de faire ce qui leur plairait ce soir-là donc.

Petite ombre au tableau cependant, et pas des moindres : Drizzt. Après le décès de sa chère humaine, il fallait bien dire qu'il n'était pas en excellent état. Oh, le physique toujours inégalable, à la pointe de ses réflexes et de son art, un monstre de créativité au combat, mais c'était bien la tête qui en avait pâti.

Il s'était emmuré dans un silence total, obéissant docilement aux injonctions des deux autres, c'est-à-dire les individus les plus dangereux des Royaumes.

Très fragilisé le gosse.

Et là, nouvelle surprise de taille pour Jarlaxle, grand maître de l'imprévisibilité pourtant, Artemis Entreri avait décidé de sortir sa Némésis de son mal-être. Si si. Je vous jure.

Bon, bien entendu, la technique laissait à désirer, m'enfin c'était un essai comme un autre non ? L'assassin avait délibérément _provoqué_ l'elfe, à tel point qu'ils en étaient venus à tirer les armes l'un contre l'autre. Rien d'étonnant en soi, ils étaient ennemis après tout. Ou l'étaient-ils encore… ?

Le combat s'était poursuivi toute la soirée, à grands renforts de cliquetis métalliques, de chorégraphies guerrières sans comparaisons possibles et sans communes mesures avec tout ce que Jarlaxle avait pu voir durant toute sa longue existence. Et puis les deux belligérants s'étaient progressivement écartés de leur bivouac, s'enfonçant dans les sous-bois. Le Drow n'avait pas pris la peine de les suivre, regrettant toutefois de ne pas assister à un duel de titans. Mais il savait que les deux ennemis avaient besoin de se ressourcer en se tapant l'un sur l'autre.

Eh oui, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des rapports sociaux équilibrés.

Cependant, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Jarlaxle devait admettre qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Ainsi l'aîné des deux Drows avaient suivi les traces de ses deux compagnons, zigzagant entre les troncs, passant sous les branches avec précautions, évitant savamment les toiles géantes et gluantes des araignées de la région, se demandant comment _franchement_, on pouvait se battre dans un environnement pareil. 

De toute évidence, les deux bretteurs y étaient plus ou moins arrivés, puisqu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux de nombreuses branchettes cassées, des gouttes de sang sur les écorces blanches des bouleaux et également sur les feuilles encore vertes des autres arbrisseaux.

C'est alors que Jarlaxle les avait aperçus, dans une clairière, non loin de la chanson irréelle d'une rivière aux torrents d'argent. Et qu'une brindille avait craqué sous ses bottes à talons.

Plus un geste, plus un bruit, il retint sa respiration, se fondit dans la nature comme un courant d'air, il devint ombre et silence. Invisible et impalpable, exaltant sa nature première de Drow d'Ombre-Terre.

Les lumières lunaire et stellaire se déversaient comme une pluie fine sur les torses nus des deux hommes. Les lambeaux de leur tunique, devenus noir de sang et de boue, étaient épars sur le sol, déchirés par des coups d'épée, de dague ou de cimeterres.

Scène étrange en vérité, l'accalmie, l'œil du cyclone.

Drizzt était assis, les yeux baissés sur son bras qu'Artemis entourait avec précaution d'une bandelette blanche. Lui-même était assis en face du ranger, ses genoux légèrement repliés, et leur position avait quelque chose de délicatement intime et confiant, malgré toutes leurs années d'inimitié réciproque. Leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, timidement dirigés vers les mains calleuses mais habiles de l'assassin. Lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration du Drow sifflait légèrement, comme s'il était troublé par ce qui lui arrivait.

Jarlaxle songea qu'un artiste aurait certainement prisé les corps sculpturaux mis en valeur par les lumières nocturnes, qu'un peintre aurait voulu reproduire cette plénitude irréelle, qu'un musicien aurait désiré chanter l'histoire de deux rivaux devenus amis.

Lui appréciait au plus au l'ironie de la situation. Artemis Entreri, aux petits soins de sa terrible Némésis ? Il y avait de quoi rire, assurément.

Le mercenaire laissa s'échapper un léger soupir amusé. Le regard d'Artemis vola dans sa direction, scrutant les ombres dans lesquelles le fils Baenre se blottissait à présent, scannant les buissons dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'animal sauvage _ou l'espion_ qui s'était dissimulé dans ces ronces. Il ne capta rien. La tête de Drizzt suivit le même mouvement que la sienne, mais le jeune elfe ne songea pas à passer en vision infrarouge pour détecter la présence inopportune.

Des prunelles grises et des pupilles lavande se rencontrèrent, hésitantes, peut-être un peu honteuses, mais ne désirant pour rien au monde briser cette étrange atmosphère dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux réfugiés.

L'humain écarta quelques mèches ivoirines tombées sur l'ébène de la joue de l'elfe. Ce dernier eut un sourire timide. Le premier depuis le décès de Catti-Brie… à l'intention de son _meurtrier_.

* * *

Jarlaxle, en retournant au campement, ricana. 

Le destin savait être joueur.


	3. Frères d'Armes

_Lecteurs guère nombreux pour le moment… Hé, tant pis, je continue envers et contre tout ! Ma troisième rêverie est née des tréfonds de mon éponge gorgée de sucreries, emportée par des chansons du Roi Soleil. Oui, vous avez bien lu, et j'assume pleinement cette muse, après tout, j'ai bien le droit d'apprécier des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas supporter. Esclave de la consommation ? Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et vous savez quoi ? Il m'arrive parfois, oui, parfois, de le revendiquer._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rêverie  
Frères d'Armes._

* * *

J'ai vu le jour - ou plutôt la nuit éternelle - dans les grottes obscures d'Ombre-Terre, là où les seules lumières sont celles des feux féeriques qui illuminent les immenses stalagmites et stalactites qui délimitent les demeures des familles nobles de Menzoberranzan.

Fils d'assassins, frère de meurtriers, descendant de milliers d'autres tueurs. Le sang qui coulait dans mes veines était déjà celui d'un assoiffé, d'un être avide d'ôter la vie. Pourtant j'ai renié cette nature première, j'ai choisi le soleil contre les lumières de Narbondel, j'ai préféré le souffle du vent aux miasmes putrides des tunnels, j'ai suivi les éclats stellaires de la voûte céleste au lieu d'écouter les sempiternelles prières des prêtresses de ma terre natale.

A l'époque, je le pensais, c'était un bon choix. J'avais raison, sur le principe. Je me suis exilé, loin, loin, vers une terre promise, une terre de félicité, où les êtres qui foulaient les créations divines m'étaient semblables. J'y aurai trouvé mes semblables, songes prometteurs, oniriques et utopiques.

Folie douce.

Ce que j'ai en moi, cette hérédité maudite, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Il était exclu de revenir sur mes pas, les prêtresses et ma famille avaient juré ma perte et avaient promis mon cœur sur l'autel de leur terrible déesse. Alors je demeure seul, les créatures de la surface m'étant trop différentes. Jusqu'au jour où mes pas ont croisés ceux d'Artemis Entreri.

Regrets. Rêves qui s'évanouissent pour toujours. Mirages qui disparaissent et ne reviendront jamais. Il était ce que j'aurai pu devenir, mon reflet dans un miroir à jamais brisé. Alors j'ai résisté à l'appel qu'il éveillait dans mes veines, dans les tréfonds de mon âme. J'ai affirmé les choix qui avaient guidé mon semblant de vie jusque là.

Pourtant, il a fallu qu'il vainque. Qu'il me l'ôte. _Elle_.

* * *

Le Chasseur a refait surface. Réalité que je ne pouvais plus ignorer, mais ce rôle qu'il me rendait alors, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face. J'ai agi comme un lâche. Je me suis réfugié dans mes ténèbres, celles qui couvaient dans mon cœur, tapies sous la surface, patientes, prêtes à me sauter à la gorge dès que l'opportunité se présenterait.

Et puis un jour, sa lettre m'est parvenue. Inattendue, inespérée. J'ai cru à une nouvelle ruse pour m'entraîner dans de combats épiques qui soi-disant régleraient le conflit qui nous oppose depuis notre première rencontre, sur la route de Mithral Hall. Mais rien de tout cela. Sous les mots hésitants et maladroits, sous les insultes, sous les nouvelles et pathétiques provocations - évoquer le décès de mon aîné n'allait certainement pas m'atteindre - se cachait une main tendue.

Une promesse étrange, mais bien réelle, bien présente, presque tangible.

Je n'ai pas hésité. D'ordinaire, j'y aurai réfléchi une centaine de fois avant d'avancer un « peut-être », mais ma nouvelle nature n'autorisait pas les tergiversations. A présent j'agirai, et je réfléchirai peut-être ensuite.

Oui, _peut-être_.

* * *

En vérité, les visages estomaqués de Jarlaxle et Artemis valaient le déplacement. Je suis l'un des rares mortels à pouvoir me vanter d'avoir un jour surpris ces deux-là. Fierté s'il en est.

Ma venue a ravi mon aîné drow, en revanche, les choses ne semblaient pas aussi simples pour l'assassin méridional. Je sentais bien que deux tendances s'affrontaient en lui, la haine sans borne qu'il me portait, cette envie, cette jalousie latente qu'il irradiait par vagues de colère, mais également cette satisfaction à constater mon changement d'esprit.

Oui, j'étais à nouveau prêt à marcher dans les ombres. A redevenir un Drow. Véritablement. Plus de faux-semblants, il me faudrait tout réapprendre, et mes deux nouveaux mentors étaient impatients d'en découdre avec mes derniers restes de culpabilité maladive.

* * *

Inutile de préciser que ce ne fut pas facile. Ardu, en vérité, d'obéir à l'exacte opposition de tous les principes qui avaient régi ses moindres faits et gestes depuis son départ de Menzoberranzan. Et puis, je l'ai vue, cette étincelle paternaliste qui illuminait parfois leurs prunelles. De la haine, nous avons dévié vers la tolérance, puis l'acceptation, et enfin quelque chose qui ressemble terriblement - et cela me remplit de joie - à de l'amitié. C'était très étonnant, surtout de la part d'Entreri.

Et cette nuit-là, sous les étoiles, lorsque nous avons pansé l'un et l'autre nos blessures, quelque chose s'est tissé entre nous. Une toile très fine de compréhension, de préjugés effondrés et de compassion.

Mais ce sont ses mots qui m'ont le plus bouleversé.

« Reste avec moi ce soir, prétendons juste une nuit que ce monde est bon, que nous le sommes aussi. Juste pour cette nuit, et peut-être que demain, le monde aura changé. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à de pareilles paroles dans la bouche d'Artemis. Et le lendemain, non, le monde n'avait pas particulièrement été transfiguré, non, il comptait toujours son lot indéniable de vertueux gentils et de vilains méchants. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans l'air.

Jarlaxle a mis le doigt dessus.

- Il y a anguille sous roche entre les deux plus grands assassins des Royaumes. Ça pue la complicité.

Entreri le gratifia d'un regard glacial.

Je n'en fis pas moins.

Notre réaction identique déclencha une hilarité insoutenable chez le mercenaire. Il se tenait les côtes, les trois grandes plumes de _dyatrima_ de son chapeau rebondissant devant son regard écarlate. Quand il évoqua un éventuel mariage, il fut immobilisé sur le sol, une dague vampire à quelques millimètres de sa pomme d'Adam, la pointe de Mortbise effleurant sa poitrine. Si le chef du plus formidable clan de Menzoberranzan tut ses divagations, son sourire ne disparut pas, ni ne s'atténua le moins du monde.

Exaspérant.

Jarlaxle, tout simplement.

* * *

Nous rassemblons nos affaires pour préparer notre infiltration dans la citadelle. Ce diadème est devenu l'enjeu d'un pari entre nous. Le premier qui le trouvera aura pouvoir absolu sur les deux autres pendant toute une journée.

Artemis et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord d'un regard. Il était tout simplement hors de question que ce soit Jarlaxle. Même pas envisageable. Donc alliance oblige.

Alors que nous nous introduisions dans la place forte grâce à un passage secret dissimulé dans les égouts, quelle originalité, je songe que nous formons une compagnie plutôt hétéroclite.

Une fratrie même, liée par le sang, la haine, le meurtre, l'avidité.

Nous sommes des frères d'armes.

Drizzt Do'Urden, _mercenaire sans foi ni loi_


	4. Chasse au Trésor

_Hé hé ! Ah je sais, malheureux lecteurs qui ne devez pas être franchement très nombreux, j'en ai mis du temps pour poster la suite de mes rêveries. Enfin bon, comme toute songerie qui se respecte, ça ne se commande ni se prévoit ces choses-là. Il suffit de quelques mots dans Servant Of The Shard (« les ailes noires de la mort » en français, ou de l'art de massacrer une traduction…)…_

_Vous verrez bien ._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rêverie  
Chasse au trésor_

* * *

Entreri saisit le poigner du ranger pour se hisser hors de la bouche d'égout récemment descellée. Sans attendre un seul instant, il se déplaça vers le bout du couloir, sondant le dédale qui s'étendaient devant eux. Il fit signe que la voie était libre, et Drizzt le rejoignit aussitôt, cimeterres tirés.

Jarlaxle était parti de son côté depuis un petit quart d'heure déjà, guidé par quelque instinct farfelu mais inspirateur inhérent à sa nature. Et tout ce que craignait les deux hommes, c'était que le Drow parvienne à ses fins. Hors de question qu'il mette la main sur le diadème du sorcier. Si Jarlaxle était déjà relativement insupportable, il deviendrait littéralement invivable. In. Vi. Vable.

L'assassin se faufila dans les corridors, rasant les murs, le pas léger et félin, tout en nerfs et en discrétion. Tel son ombre, le Drow était sur ses talons, ramassé sur lui-même à la manière d'une bête sauvage prête à bondir sur son innocente victime. Ils progressèrent ainsi dans la forteresse, duo équilibré dont les membres se complétaient à merveille. La rage meurtrière de l'elfe noir répondait à l'imperturbable sang-froid de l'humain, l'ingénieuse créativité du premier balançait la perfection technique du second, délicieuse combinaison au sommet de l'art, transcendant et surpassant les règles ordinaires de l'escrime et de toute forme de combat armé.

Soudain, Artemis pila net. Là-bas, à quelques mètres de lui et lui tournant le dos, un garde bâillait aux corneilles. Le tueur consulta brièvement son compagnon du regard, sa dague-vampire déjà prête à être lancée entre les deux omoplates du soldat. Drizzt fit la moue. Il ne faut cependant pas prendre cette réaction comme une volonté d'épargner les innocents - non cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le jeune Drow apprenait sous la tutelle de ses aînés, et cette notion avait presque entièrement déserté son esprit - mais plutôt comme le désir de respecter scrupuleusement les ordres donnés. Leur employeur avait émis le souhait de ne faire aucune victime.

Artemis était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il émit un grognement fort disgracieux puis laissa son acolyte le dépasser. Ce dernier tendit devant lui son bras gauche, puis un inaudible sifflement annonça que l'arbalète de poing qu'il portait venait de lâcher son minuscule carreau enduit de soporifique. Le garde sentit une piqûre dans sa jambe, l'attribuant à un moustique, puis ses gestes s'alourdirent, il tituba, luttant pour garder l'équilibre, puis tomba à la renverse.

L'elfe noir s'était déjà approché de lui pour le soutenir dans sa chute. Pas question que son armure métallique ne résonne contre le dallage de marbre ; quand on était un Drow, on l'était jusqu'au bout des ongles. Quand il se fut assuré que l'homme était bel et bien endormi, et qu'il eut vérifié que le couloir perpendiculaire dans lequel il se tenait à présent était bel et bien vide, Drizzt fit un signe discret à Entreri qui le rejoignit avec une moue sceptique.

- Un témoin qu'on risque de laisser derrière nous… commenta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Drizzt arracha le dard empoisonné de la jambe du garde, puis saisit la toute petite flasque qu'il portait toujours à la taille dans son dos. Celle-ci contenait quelques petites gorgées d'alcool fort pour les situations extrêmes, il la renversa autour de la bouche de l'endormi.

Artemis eut un hochement de tête appréciateur. Le garde serait pris pour un ivrogne, et personne ne prêterait foi à d'éventuelles divagations. Il était en réalité agréable de côtoyer un guerrier de la trempe de l'elfe qui pouvait en plus s'enorgueillir d'avoir de la suite dans les idées. Le ranger prit le petit coup de tête pour un compliment, et se contenta d'une rapide révérence jarlaxlienne avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

- La salle des trésors ne doit plus être très loin, remarqua l'assassin. Nous nous sommes déjà beaucoup enfoncés dans le palais.

Drizzt se contenta d'acquiescer, puis il s'arrêta et fit signe à son compagnon d'en faire de même. Il désigna d'un long doigt délié la silhouette qui progressait à quelques dizaines de mètres dans le même couloir qu'eux. La vision leur fit consciencieusement retenir leurs respirations.

Étrange comme un grand chapeau violet pouvait avoir un tel effet.

Quelques secondes, et Jarlaxle disparut dans un corridor perpendiculaire.

Le ranger utilisa le langage des signes drows pour communiquer ses craintes à l'assassin.

- _Il doit savoir où se trouve le diadème. Il faut l'arrêter._

Artemis n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation dès que le Drow eut achevé ses gracieux mouvements. Il s'élança, sans toutefois adopter une démarche trop discrète. En vérité, il ne voulait pas prendre le chef de Bregan D'aerthe par surprise, mais au contraire lui signaler qu'il était bel et bien derrière lui.

Drizzt resta en arrière, se préparant à tout et à n'importe quoi.

* * *

Des pas derrière lui… Jarlaxle se retourna vivement, cherchant en même temps des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Il se prépara à activer le _dweomer_ qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans la pierre et de jouer les passe murailles.

Il reconnut ensuite la démarche et la respiration posée du Calishite, donc resta là où il se trouvait, tout de même méfiant. Après tout, Entreri n'avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il gagne le pari, et allait sans doute essayer de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Personne ne savait exactement qui était le plus machiavélique des trois mercenaires…

- Allons mon bon ami, pourquoi cette course effrénée ? demanda-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Artemis s'arrêta devant lui, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Tout son langage corporel exprimait une angoisse bien existante, ou tout du moins une nervosité à un stade avancé.

- Le sorcier, lâcha-t-il avec un grognement.

Glissé dans l'ombre d'une gigantesque et large plante verte, Drizzt applaudit silencieusement. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que l'assassin était un excellent comédien, et que ses performances étaient généralement excellentes.

Toutefois, malgré tous les talents que le tueur pouvait déployer pour duper ses victimes, Jarlaxle se montrait largement à la hauteur. Lui risquait fort de ne pas se laisser avoir.

Bien que là, il commençait à douter. Et puis où était passé le jeune Drow au juste ? Avait-il eu à croiser le fer avec ledit sorcier ennemi ? Difficile à dire.

- Où est Drizzt ? interrogea-t-il sans paraître s'émouvoir.

- Parti de l'autre côté, je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué.

- Trêve de mensonges, Maître Artemis. Je sais que dans votre duplicité sans limites - ou tout du moins que ne renierait pas une mère matrone de Menzoberranzan - vous voulez m'empêcher de trouver ce fichu diadème.

Les masques tombèrent.

La Griffe de Charon quitta son fourreau, en même temps que la dague-vampire abandonnait sa gaine de cuir. Il y eut des étincelles, et le combat commença véritablement. Drizzt assista aux premières passes d'armes, et sut d'avance qu'Entreri ne tiendrait pas longtemps la comparaison si d'aventure le maître de Bregan D'aerthe décidait de remporter la partie dans les règles de _son _art.

Avant que le ranger ne comprenne.

Artemis Entreri cherchait à lui faire gagner du temps. Il n'avait plus qu'à gagner du temps. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver le diadème pendant que l'humain retiendrait le terrible Jarlaxle. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un couloir parallèle pour rejoindre la salle aux trésors, il se surprit à éprouver de l'inquiétude pour l'assassin avant de se sermonner intérieurement : aussi paradoxal que cela pût paraître, il était en train de se faire du souci pour l'homme qui avait tué la femme de sa vie.

Troublant.

Être de l'obscurité, devenu quasiment invisible de par sa nature d'habitant d'Ombre-Terre, il traversa les antichambres, immatériel et insaisissable. Puis il rencontra deux immenses portes ornées de somptueuses et complexes boiseries. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant supplémentaire pour pénétrer dans la salle et découvrir la plus formidable collection de trésors qui lui avait été donnée de voir depuis quelques années déjà. Elle rivalisait d'abondance et de richesse avec l'antre de l'esprit hurleur Agatha pour tout dire. Il s'avança, cherchant des yeux le diadème désiré.

Impossible de le trouver ! Malédiction ! Il entendit soudain des pas précipités dans son dos, et se retournant avec une gracieuse pirouette, il reconnut Jarlaxle et Entreri qui ferraillaient toujours. Et soudain, une fois de plus, Drizzt comprit. Ils n'avaient eu strictement aucune chance de vaincre l'aîné drow.

Il portait d'ors et déjà le diadème à la taille…


	5. Jarlaxle mène la Danse

_Eh oui ! Déjà une cinquième rêverie, production efficace en ce moment ne trouvez-vous pas ?_

_En vérité, je dois ça à une inspiration soudaine lors d'un examen d'histoire géographie. J'avais terminé avant l'heure ainsi ai-je dû trouver de quoi m'occuper : à savoir écrire au dos de mon sujet sur le rôle et la nature de la colonisation de la première moitié du XXe siècle. Passionnant n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rêverie  
Jarlaxle mène la danse  
_

* * *

Avec un éclat de rire un peu - voire franchement - dément, Jarlaxle se retourna et s'assit sur un banc appuyé contre un mur. Il attendait la suite des événements avec une impatience aussi réelle que palpable.

Le visage d'Entreri restait délibérément fermé. Il se tenait planté au milieu de la salle d'entraînement du palais de Sylverymoon avec une raideur dans ses mouvements peu coutumière. Drizzt lui lança un regard gêné, avant de le rejoindre non sans une certaine timidité. Malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière : en hommes d'honneur, ils devaient tenir leur parole et respecter le pari, bien que chacun pressentait que les exigences de Jarlaxle auraient pu être bien pires.

En vérité, le chef de Bregan D'aerthe leur avait annoncé tout sourire qu'ils étaient tous trois invités à une soirée mondaine organisée par un haut seigneur d'Eau Profonde pour qui ils avaient tous trois travaillé quelques semaines auparavant. Les autres invités avaient accepté la présence de Drows à condition que ceux-ci sachent danser. Jarlaxle avait ainsi confié à Entreri la charge d'apprendre au ranger du Val Bise à survivre lors d'une soirée aquafondienne.

- Tu connais une danse, Do'Urden ? interrogea l'assassin avec un peu de sécheresse.

- Pas vraiment…

Entreri lâcha un long soupir qui avait le mérite de résumer assez bien la situation. Il détacha le fourreau de la Griffe de Charon de sa taille et l'appuya contre un mur avant de revenir au centre, gardant toutefois sa dague-vampire - on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière.

- Ça fonctionne sur trois temps, un peu comme cette fichue passe d'armes avec laquelle tu me damnes le pion, celle que t'a apprise l'autre emplumé.

Un peu surpris, le Drow acquiesça.

- Une base répétitive, continua le tueur en essayant de faire abstraction de l'autre elfe noir au sourire hilare, sur laquelle on rajoute quelques figures plus ou moins complexes pour créer des variations. L'un guide l'autre et dirige la danse : c'est lui qui indique la direction à prendre et qui amorce les figures. L'autre doit suivre et s'adapter. Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que…

Drizzt hocha la tête, piétinant son amour propre. Se laisser mener par Artemis Entreri bousculait quelque peu sa conscience et son orgueil, mais il était ici l'élève, avait tout à apprendre.

L'humain se rapprocha, semblant légèrement gêné. Cette vision provoquait un fou rire inextinguible chez Jarlaxle qui savourait délicieusement sa victoire. Entreri se racla la gorge.

- Ta main gauche sur mon épaule droite.

L'elfe noir obtempéra. L'assassin saisit sa main droite dans celle qui lui faisait miroir, puis posa sa propre main droite sur la taille du Drow, l'obligeant par conséquent à réduire considérablement la distance qui les séparait.

- Maintenant, essaye de me suivre.

Artemis fit un pas de côté que Drizzt répéta maladroitement, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître pour un elfe, puis l'humain reprit la manœuvre dans l'autre sens pour reparti de l'autre côté. Le ranger avait à présent comprit le principe, il arrivait à suivre les pas de son conducteur.

- Lève la tête, ne regarde pas tes pieds ! lâcha sévèrement Entreri.

Il procéda ensuite à quelques pas basiques supplémentaires puis abandonna la taille de l'elfe pour le faire tourner sur lui-même et lui faire subir une nouvelle pirouette et reprendre les pas de départ.

- Tu as compris ?

Drizzt acquiesça, conscient de son pouls qui s'accélérait légèrement sous les ordres muets qu'Artemis imposait à son corps.

L'assassin était au moins aussi troublé. Le Drow était comme une marionnette entre ses doigts, une telle sensation était out simplement enivrante…

Pouvoir. Domination. Ascendant. Maîtrise.

* * *

Jarlaxle ne s'était pas départi de son sourire, mais il assistait en vérité à une alchimie inattendue. Les deux bretteurs tournaient avec toute la grâce et la félinité dont-ils pouvaient faire preuve d'ordinaire au combat, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas des danseurs professionnels, ils n'auraient pas dépareillés lors d'un concours. Et Drizzt se débrouillait rudement bien pour un débutant.

Ils étaient presque prêts pour la soirée. Jarlaxle était encore plus impatient de voir la réaction de la grande Dame de Sylverymoon - qui ne manquerait pas d'être présente lors d'une telle fête - que beaucoup connaissaient sous le nom d'Alustriel. Comment verrait-elle une danse entre l'un des plus grands héros des royaumes et l'un des pires assassins que Faerûn ait portés ?

Le chef de Bregan D'aerthe en tremblait presque d'excitation. Hélas, il devait attendre encore un petit peu. D'ailleurs, quand exactement avait-il commencé à tant apprécier tourmenter ces deux-là ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Sans doute son côté manipulateur qui refaisait surface…

* * *

Entreri attira Drizzt à lui, avec un mouvement de hanches provocateur. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvre fines, à peine perceptible. Le Drow haussa un sourcil, une étincelle pétillant dans ses prunelles lavande. Il comprenait très bien dans quelle nouvelle compétition l'assassin voulait l'entraîner, mais il hésitait encore un peu. La raison ? Oh non, aucune couardise, mais plutôt une petite frayeur : jusqu'où irait ce dangereux et nouveau duel ?

Jarlaxle avait perçu le léger changement d'attitude chez les danseurs, et cela le divertissait fort. Curieux de nature, lui aussi se demandait sérieusement quelle en serait l'issue. Une petite voix nommée conscience kyu recommandait d'y mettre fin avant que les événements ne tournent au désastre. Cependant, cette petite voix, le Drow l'écoutait excessivement peu souvent.

D'un geste, Jarlaxle diffusa une puissante musique à laquelle s'adaptèrent aussitôt les deux guerriers.

Alors l'elfe noir observait. Et se délectait du spectacle.

De son côté, Drizzt était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer une telle opportunité : il pouvait vaincre Artemis Entreri autrement que par les armes. Comment résister ? Pendant toutes ces dernières années, il avait refoulé son orgueil, et aujourd'hui, il ne rêvait plus que de le satisfaire !

Il exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule d'Entreri et plaqua son bassin contre le sien avec un sourire adorable, et aux yeux de l'humain, avec tous les troubles qui s'en suivaient, diablement séduisant. Ils tournoyèrent avec aisance autour de la salle, Jarlaxle battant la mesure avec un sourire qui n'en finissait plus de grandir. Toutefois, l'assassin ne voulait pas s'arrêter là ; il fit descendre sa main de la hanche de son partenaire au creux de ses reins, l'approchant encore si cela restait possible.

- J'ai bien l'intention de gagner, petit elfe… murmura-t-il, ténébreux au possible.

Le ranger lui susurra alors à l'oreille quelques mots :

- Le glas de la défaite sonne déjà pour toi.

Il y avait dans sa voix rauque tous les accents de la passion, du désir, et un millier de suggestions qui embrumèrent quelques secondes l'esprit du tueur. Ce dernier eut la grâce et le malheur de rougir. Alors que la musique s'achevait sur un point d'orgue, Drizzt rugit de rire, s'écartant avec une révérence que Jarlaxle applaudit à tout rompre.

L'humain paraissait tout simplement furieux non seulement contre les deux Drows, mais surtout contre son corps qui le trahissait. Artemis Entreri ! Rougir comme une vierge effarouchée !

Il était humilié !

Le sourire triomphant de sa Némésis l'acheva tout à fait.

- M'accorderez-vous la prochaine danse… ? souffla langoureusement le ranger.

Les deux elfes hurlèrent à nouveau de rire.


	6. Desseins Drows

**Haha ! Eh voilà, maintenant, je continue !**

**Quelques petits délires, et je m'excuse d'ors et déjà auprès de Mr Salvatore pour maltraiter de cette manière ses personnages ! J'y peux rien, ces trois truands (ou plus ou moins truands) m'inspirent lors de mes moments de solitude. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

_ Rêverie_  
_Desseins drows  
_

* * *

Le lendemain, Entreri vint frapper à la chambre des deux Drows, l'humain ayant formellement refusé de rester en compagnie des elfes. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà et… non pas qu'Artemis ait particulièrement envie de danser la valse, mais il n'avait pas _du tout_ envie d'être ridicule lors d'une soirée aquafondienne.

Ce fut donc un Drizzt aux tous petits yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil qui lui ouvrit.

- Me faire la cour si tôt le matin ?

- Non, c'est pour ta leçon, ou ton enterrement selon ta préférence, imbécile. Où est Jarlaxle ?

- Déjà parti. Des affaires avec Kimmuriel si ce que j'ai compris est correct.

- Alors prépare-toi qu'on puisse avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Le ranger acquiesça, ouvrit la porte plus grande pour laisser l'assassin rentrer. Et lui permettre de découvrir par la même occasion de découvrir la modeste chambre, la nudité du guerrier… et sa superbe chute de reins.

Artemis ferma les yeux, tâchant de contrôler les battements maintenant irréguliers de son cœur. Était-il décemment possible que le plus grand assassin des royaumes fût en train de baver sur son ex-plus grand ennemi ? Lui avait-on jeté un sort ? L'avait-on empoisonné ?

… Ou s'était-il pris à son propre jeu ?

Contrôle. Discipline.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour se focaliser sur le mobilier de la chambre. Un grand miroir devant lequel Artemis devinait que Jarlaxle passait son temps à se contempler, se jetant tour à tour des sourires séducteurs ou arrangeant les plis de son immense cape. Deux chaises, un petit bureau. Un lit.

Un seul.

Tout seul.

Une boule se coinça douloureusement dans la gorge de l'assassin. Mais qu'était-il en train d'imaginer ! Pourtant, malgré tout le _contrôle_ et la _discipline_ dont pouvait faire preuve l'humain, des images de deux Drows aux poses lascives continuaient de s'imposer à son esprit.

- Non, souffla-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Drizzt lui jeta un regard curieux, passant sa tunique et saisissant sa ceinture qu'il ferma adroitement autour de ses hanches. Ses deux cimeterres lui battant les flancs, il rejoignit l'assassin et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Ils y abandonnèrent leurs armes puis se tinrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Entreri n'allait certainement pas faire le « premier pas »…

Deux regards s'affrontèrent, puis Drizzt leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? soupira-t-il.

- Tu existes. C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de te rejoindre… ?

L'humain laissa échapper un grognement un peu bestial. Il se retourna, la colère irradiant par vagues hors de son corps. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa faiblesse. Lui-même ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui l'avait motivé à écrire cette stupide lettre.

- Là n'est pas la question. Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Jarlaxle ?

Tout d'abord incrédule, l'elfe noir ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis il rit. Un rire timide, puis une franche hilarité. Il s'en tint les côtes, incapable de se retenir, sa bonne humeur maintenant renforcée par les regards furieux et outrés du tueur.

- Je rêve. Le grand Artemis Entreri… jaloux !

Bien qu'il aurait voulu dénier une telle affirmation d'une réplique aussi tranchante qu'efficace, le rougissement instantané de ses joues le trahit douloureusement.

- Conneries, grommela-t-il. Allez, au boulot.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Drizzt leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha du tueur.

- Ça ressemble à une obsession, Artemis.

L'humain se raidit imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son prénom entre les lèvres du Drow. Bah ! Il n'allait pas le réprimander pour ce genre de choses, après tout cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, non ?

- Les épaules basses, l'elfe. Le regard fixe.

Le Drow poussa un long soupir puis se concentra plus sérieusement sur la danse. Difficile d'ailleurs, car l'un comme l'autre était inhabituellement tendus. Puis l'humain s'écarta brusquement. Il voulut crier, mais ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- Tss tss tss…

Deux regards gris et lavande volèrent vers l'entrée de la salle, où Jarlaxle se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte. Il toucha le bord de son chapeau et rit doucement.

- Drizzt remporte cette manche j'ai l'impression. Le petit elfe trouble grandement le petit homme… Si vous dansez comme ça, les seigneurs d'Eau Profonde vont nous jeter des pierres.

L'elfe croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, désignant du menton le responsable de l'échec.

- Que nous conseilles-tu Grand Chapeauté ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mercenaire.

- Fais un petit effort, fils Do'Urden. Faites tous les deux preuve d'un peu d'imagination.

- Développe, lâcha le tueur.

- Que Drizzt retrouve son statut de prince de Menzoberranzan. Les grandes soirées, les cérémonies de la maison Do'Urden, à la plus grande gloire de la Reine Araignée. Et là, un courtisan, un humain calishite, se présente à toi.

- Un courtisan ? releva Entreri.

- Une putain, expliqua Drizzt comme s'il demandait le pot de confiture à table.

- Je me sentais bien insulté.

Étrangement, il ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça. Jarlaxle sembla légèrement soulagé, mais continua néanmoins sa diatribe. Bref, il voulait que ses deux compagnons se prennent à son ingénieuse et parfaite mise en scène. Il se glissa derrière l'humain, puis le poussa à avancer vers l'autre elfe, en le tenant fermement par la taille, bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'assassin lui échapper.

- Maintenant, le courtisan s'incline devant le prince, et lui propose une danse.

- Moi je m'incline ?!

- Un petit effort Maître Entreri. Pensez aux regards offusqués du couple Blackstaff, ou plutôt, aux masses de joaillerie qu'ils porteront sur eux ce jour-là. Un artiste tel que vous n'aura aucun mal à jouer les tire-laines en dansant avec l'une de mes escarcelles magiques.

Artemis leva à son tour les yeux au ciel puis s'inclina devant le jeune Drow. Ce dernier, stupéfait, assista à une transformation spectaculaire. Ce fut toutes les expressions du visage, l'éclat du regard, le sourire charmeur, le langage séducteur du corps qui se métamorphosèrent.

L'assassin avait disparu, un nouvel être tendait sa main à l'elfe. Drizzt la saisit puis se laissa entraîner dans les pas du « courtisan calishite ». Jarlaxle rit doucement, applaudissant la performance. Artemis Entreri était talentueux et aurait presque mérité une peau noire et des oreilles pointues, ce qui n'était pas un mince compliment venant d'un Drow, même s'il s'agissait de Jarlaxle.

Oh, il en avait presque oublié la musique tant la danse était fascinante. Le roulement en trois temps s'éleva dans la salle, et Jarlaxle s'appuya contre le mur pour profiter du spectacle qui était, il fallait l'admettre, un ravissement pour les yeux. Avec les costumes appropriés, jamais on ne devinerait la supercherie…

Le jeu avait basculé, les règles avaient changé grâce à Jarlaxle peut-être, mais Artemis s'en réjouissait. Enfin, il tenait les rênes, et Drizzt était à sa mercie.

- Alors, Votre Altesse, qu'en pensez-vous ? Survivrons-nous à une soirée dans la haute aristocratie ?

- Si Jarlaxle nous épargne le chapeau violet, ça devrait aller.

La remarque arracha un sourire au très séduisant calishite. N'importe qui pouvait se laisser berner, mais pour Drizzt, cette réaction était irréelle, impossible, sur le visage de l'assassin. Et pourtant, ce sourire semblait tellement sincère et pur.

Et ce corps chaud conte le sien, ce désir embrumant son regard ancré au sien.

Inexorablement, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent plus intimement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Si proches à présent que leurs lèvres auraient pu s'effleurer…

- Le petit papillon s'est pris dans ma toile… susurra l'humain d'une voix rauque.

Le véritable Artemis Entreri, assassin de cœur et de profession, était de retour. Et la musique s'était arrêtée, l'enchantement dissipé. L'humain lâcha le Drow et esquissa une révérence moqueuse. Drizzt serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges pour ne pas hurler d'indignation. Comment osait-il jouer avec ses sentiments de cette manière ?

- Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, Do'Urden.

Sur une impulsion, livré à cet être vengeur et primal qui sommeillait en lui, prêt à crever la surface pour lacérer le monde à la pointe de ses cimeterres, le Chasseur, Drizzt s'avança.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait, sans que l'assassin n'ait même pas pu songer à réagir, saisi sa nuque pour lui infliger un violent baiser.

Puis, il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Jarlaxle rejoignit le tueur et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Abasourdi, Entreri ne songea même pas à se dérober.

- Malheurs à ceux qui croient comprendre les desseins des Drows, prophétisa le mercenaire.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il t'a eu. Et de toute évidence, il te veut encore. Toi petite araignée, tu t'es risqué sur la toile d'une veuve noire.

La comparaison était diablement bien trouvée.

- Puis-je encore m'en démêler ?

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules en dissimulant son sourire.

- Malheurs à ceux qui croient comprendre les desseins des Drows.


	7. Protège moi

**Retour enfin ! Oui, oui, j'ai mis un petit peu de temps, mais que voulez-vous, il faut trouver l'inspiration, et puis écrire ça correctement… et surtout finir de lire PotWK ! Ah ah ah ! Eh oui, je n'ai pas été capable d'attendre la traduction française pour me faire le plaisir d'assister aux aventures d'Artemis Entreri et Jarlaxle ! Diable ! Ils sont motivants ces chéris. Seul petit problème, en vérité, le bouquin ressemble à une instance de World Of Warcraft… Que des combats ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas si j'en intègre un tout petit au passage. Oh, et je sais, le titre est hyper guimauve.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Rêverie  
Protège-moi_

* * *

Tandis que de blessants rayons de soleil perçaient le toit de chaume et lacéraient le plancher d'éraflures dorées, la clameur lointaine de la vie urbaine gonflait et prenait de l'ampleur. Si cette vibration avait quelques heures auparavant bercé l'elfe, à présent elle le réveillait tout à fait.  
Drizzt étira ses membres non sans une certaine félinité et grâce naturelle, puis se redressa sur la couche de paille jaunâtre, clignant des yeux pour chasser les miasmes persistants du sommeil, ou tout du moins de la Rêverie dans laquelle se plongeaient tous les elfes pour restaurer leurs forces.  
Son compagnon de chambrée poussa un grognement de protestation, rabattant les couvertures sur sa petite silhouette.

- Mm… Que fais-tu chaton ?

Le surnom délicieusement ridicule fit sourire le ranger.

- Nous allons manquer l'ouverture des tableaux de chasse, Jarlaxle. Nous avons convenu d'obtenir de nouveaux contrats, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moui moui…

Quelques coups furent frappés contre le bois de la porte, puis aussitôt Artemis fit sone entrée dans la pièce.

- Normalement Maître Entreri, commença outrageusement le mercenaire, on attend d'être invité avant d'entrer.

L'humain restait immobile sur le seuil, son regard fixé sur les deux Drows côte à côte sur la couche de paille. Son visage fermé déclancha une hilarité instantanée chez les Drows.

- Les elfes ont des mœurs déviantes, déclara-t-il platement.

Jarlaxle se redressa à son tour, saisissant Drizzt par la taille et déposant un baiser tendre sur son épaule, un regard mutin à l'adresse de l'assassin.

- Rejoins-nous Artemis, viens goûter aux délices d'Ombre-Terre, continua le mercenaire d'une voix rauque dont rêverait n'importe quel amant.

- Je voudrais surtout me mettre un petit déjeuner sous la dent avant de nous mettre, nous, au travail.

- Rabat-joie, protestèrent à l'unisson les deux autres.

Drizzt se leva, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements, puis commença à s'en vêtir. Jarlaxle consentit à faire de même sous les œillades insistantes du tueur, puis tous trois descendirent dans la salle commune de l'auberge où ils s'étaient établis pour la nuit. Les palais d'Eau Profonde ne leur semblaient pu un excellent refuge depuis que les deux voleurs du trio avaient fait main basse sur tous les bijoux et les bourses des seigneurs aquafondiens. Parfois, il fallait choisir entre le luxe et la sécurité, surtout lors de sombres affaires comme celles-ci. Bah, après tout, ils s'étaient bien amusés à cette soirée…  
La salle était comble. Il ne restait guère qu'une table, mais seulement deux chaises. Bien décidé à rendre au mercenaire la monnaie de sa pièce - c'est-à-dire de ses moqueries, Artemis s'assit et attira le plus jeune des Drows sur ses genoux.

- Quoique.. Un Do'Urden au dessert ne me déplairait pas.

Jarlaxle concéda le point avec un sourire désarmant et commanda trois petits déjeuners à la jeune serveuse. Cette dernière rougit légèrement à la vue de l'elfe sur les genoux de l'humain, mais déposa néanmoins les trois assiettes d'œufs, de pain, de fromage et de saucisses. Les trois chasseurs de primes déjeunèrent sans presque aucune parole, puis Entreri paya leur dû et ils rejoignirent l'hôtel de ville pour observer les nouveaux contrats proposés.  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient sur la route du Sud, engagés pour une mission d'escorte de deux magiciennes, au travers des plaines du littoral. Si les femmes discutaient avec charme avec le Drow chauve, Drizzt et Entreri échangeaient des commentaires profondément sarcastiques au sujet des piètres tentatives de séduction du chef de Bregan D'aerthe.

- De toute manière, vous êtes jaloux ! s'indigna ce dernier, soulevant les gloussements des jeunes filles.

- Oh, je me contente bien des étreintes que Drizzt sait m'offrir, susurra Artemis.

La plaisanterie surprit le ranger au plus haut point. Jamais il n'avait vu le tueur d'une pareille humeur, et surtout jamais il ne l'avait surpris à faire des plaisanteries qui ne soient pas sarcastiques et/ou meurtrières.

- Si nous avions su quels mercenaires nous accompagneraient jusqu'à Calimport ! soupira rêveusement la plus âgée des sorcière.

A vrai dire, le trajet fut tout à fait agréable. Jarlaxle menait la carriole des magiciennes tandis que les deux bretteurs chevauchaient sur ses flancs.  
Quand le soleil atteignit son zénith, le groupe fit une halte pour ménager les montures déjà fourbues. Ils se distribuèrent quelques rations puis, après une heure de pause, ils reprirent la route. Soudain, un tremblement secoua le sol, tandis que les montures piaffaient de protestations apeurées.  
Jarlaxle, Entreri et Drizzt se lancèrent des regards avides et enthousiastes alors que les jeunes magiciennes poussaient des cris de frayeur mêlés des hennissements effrayés des montures.

- Celui qui ramène le moins d'oreilles sera de garde toute la nuit ! proposa malicieusement Drizzt.

L'autre Drow éclata de rire. Artemis se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait bien l'intention de récupérer la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours le soir même.  
Quand se furent de menaçants et dangereux dragonnets qui surgirent dans un fracas épouvantable et une explosion bruyante de graviers, l'humain se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Bon, admit le ranger, ce seront des yeux…

Sans un attendre un quelconque signal de départ, l'autre Drow sortit une baguette de sa ceinture et effectua une légère flexion du poignet qui propulsa un rideau de flammes sur les créatures reptiliennes. Son attaque éclair abattit l'une d'entre elles et il se précipita pour récolter les précieux orbites.  
Le ranger n'avait pas l'intention de s'enraciner là ceci dit. Il bondit gracieusement dans les airs et dû à sa formidable détente, il s'accrocha aux pattes antérieures de l'un des dragonnets qui, furieux, voulut se débarrasser de l'irritant insecte. Drizzt évita adroitement ses grands coups de griffes vengeurs et l'empala le long du fil froid et acéré de Mortbise.

Artemis assista à l'exploit non sans un certain mécontentement. Il n'appréciait pas les techniques imprudentes et hasardeuses du jeune elfe - en les considérant parfois même comme franchement suicidaires. Un jour ou l'autre, il s'empêtrerait dans des problèmes inextricables et en mourrait…  
L'assassin s'asséna une gifle mentale : était-il en train de se faire du mouron pour Drizzt Do'Urden, sa Némésis attitrée ?  
Et Jarlaxle en était déjà à sa troisième paire d'yeux. Artemis décida de ne pas se fatiguer au combat outre mesure et de récupérer ainsi le petit sachet attaché au poignet du mercenaire. Tout en gardant un œil sur les manœuvres folles de Drizzt, cela va sans dire.  
L'humain s'élança vers le chef de Bregan D'aerthe, sa dague-vampire en main, et fit mine de lui voler sa proie.

- Pas touche ! Chacun le sien ! grogna le Drow.

Sans repérer immédiatement le réel but de son compagnon humain. Il le regretta amèrement quelques dixièmes de seconde après. Comment avait-il pu sous-estimer à ce point Artemis Entreri ?! Et maintenant c'était ce dernier qui avait une avance intolérable dans les comptes.  
Et la bourse avait disparu du champ de vision du mercenaire. Qui grogna.

- Tricheur ! hurla-t-il.

Artemis éclata de rire. Ce mot semblait parfois tellement déplacé entre les lèvres de l'elfe noir… Et puisqu'on parlait d'elfe noir… Le tueur tourna la tête pour découvrir un Drizzt en bien mauvaise posture. Le ranger était assailli de toute part, ses épaules lacérées par les grandes griffes des dragonnets, couvert de sang et maculé de boue. Un coup plus puissant qu'un autre, et surtout plus vicieux, l'envoya contre le sol.

C'était l'hallali. Les monstres n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de lui !

Le sang d'Entreri ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita si vite qu'il sembla disparaître et se propulsa dans un savant bond contre la barrière de ses ennemis. Un coup de dague dans une tête, la Griffe de Charon perçant une carapace d'écailles, de nouveaux tourbillons de lames, danse guerrière et mortelle.  
En quelques dizaines de secondes, l'assassin avait fait le vide autour de lui.  
Drizzt gisait sur le sol, ses yeux mi-clos. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'assassin qui le surplombait à présent, un sourire étrange se dessinant sur ses lèvres pâles et fines.

- Protège-moi, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il s'abandonna à l'inconscience.

Alors Artemis Entreri le maudit, pour avoir de si mauvaises initiatives, pour avoir perdu toute la technique qui faisait autrefois de l'elfe le meilleur bretteur des royaumes, pour creuser toujours plus loin dans cette faille qu'il avait ouverte dans le cœur de l'assassin.  
Il jeta un regard vide, froid et dur à Jarlaxle. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à masquer ses émotions : une inquiétude sans nom.

- Dans une heure nous pouvons être à Eau Profonde, assura-t-il.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu feras une très belle carpette.

Le sarcasme aurait pu être effectif s'il n'avait pas été énoncé avec une voix brisée.


	8. Inévitable

**Youpi ! J'ai une alerte ! Et une review ! Bon, je sais, parfois il ne m'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup… Mais que voulez-vous, je me glorifie que mes bêtises attirent des lecteurs et qu'en plus ils veulent suivre mon delirium drowesque. Un vrai bonheur . (Eh oui, noble alerteur, noble reviewer, je ne vous nommerai qu'avec votre autorisation)**

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster une suite.**

**Bref, je sais que j'ai laissé Drizzt en mauvaise posture dans la dernière rêverie. Mais vous savez quoi ? C'était fait exprès ! Non, pour être plus franche, j'ai été très inspirée par les fictions d'Ariel-D ces derniers temps, et je vous les recommande chaleureusement, à condition bien sûr que vous soyez un anglophone digne de cette appellation.**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous enquiquiner avec mon babbling, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Rêverie_

_Inévitable_

* * *

Pour un témoin qui n'aurait connu aucun des trois mécréants présents ce jour-là dans le Temple de Mystra, la possibilité de l'attente d'un heureux événements, un naissance par exemple, aurait pu sembler évidente.

Un homme de petite taille à la musculature compacte mais racée et équilibrée faisait les cent pas devant une porte close, son visage tout aussi fermé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une petite queue de cheval sur sa nuque, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une émotion étrange et indéfinissable.

Le vide les avait quittés.

Il tenait ses mains dans son dos, arpentant la pièce la tête baissée. Quiconque connaissait Artemis Entreri, l'assassin de Calimport, ne l'aurait pas immédiatement reconnu. Il semblait _nerveux_, voir franchement _inquiet_. Et pour un tueur à gages de sa trempe, une telle situation n'était même pas envisageable. Concilier le sang-froid brutal, cruel et calculateur de la mise à mort avec des sentiments aussi malvenus que la camaraderie ou même l'amitié n'était pas une excellente alchimie.

L'autre homme était assis, triturant et retournant sans cesse son grand chapeau violet entre ses mains fines constellées de bagues et autres joyaux. Parfois, il passait l'une d'entre elles sur son crâne lisse et chauve. Les Drows de Menzoberranzan ne l'auraient pas reconnu non plus. L'elfe noir se faisait autrefois une fierté d'être libre de toute réelle inquiétude ou tout du moins de tout poids moral. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le souvenir de Zaknafein pesait douloureusement sur sa conscience - eh oui, il en avait une. Qu'aurait dit le maître d'armes s'il avait su ce qu'était devenu son vaurien de fils ? Ou plutôt ce que le grandiose Jarlaxle avait fait de lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

Avec une synchronisation admirable et enviable, Entreri et l'elfe noir sursautèrent, se ruant vers le clerc qui quittait la pièce qui leur avait été interdite quelques heures auparavant. Le religieux eut un mouvement de recul devant la mine alertée des deux hommes. Un peu effrayé par le charisme indéniables des deux mercenaires, il agita très nerveusement ses mains devant son visage contrit en bafouillant :

- Vi… Vi… Vivant ! P… Pas… Pas d'inquiétude !

Soupirs de soulagement.

Artemis respira mieux, et s'en rendant compte, il essaya de retrouver son masque d'indifférence mais… c'était impossible. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour réaliser un pareil exploit.

Jarlaxle pressa le prêtre.

- Du poison, révéla celui-ci. On lui a fait un lavement, ça ne s'est pas passé sans mal mais… on a prié et deux déesses voulaient le garder en vie !

Le commentaire fit ouvrir Jarlaxle des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes écarlates. Il éclata de rire, en partie à cause de sa nervosité. Personne ne pouvait comprendre les desseins des Drows, certes, mais que soit pendu celui qui prétendait saisir ceux de la terrible et chaotique Reine Araignée. Douce Lloth… Bon ceci dit la voir s'allier avec la paisible Mielikki était quand même très surprenant.

Avant que l'ecclésiastique eut pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, Artemis le poussa rudement sur le côté et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une odeur d'encens étouffante y régnait, mais un léger courant d'air avertit l'humain que la pièce était tout de même aérée pour ne pas asphyxier le convalescent.

Drizzt était étendu sur une modeste couche sur un autel de pierres blanches et bleutées, endormi. Quand l'assassin le rejoignit, l'elfe ouvrit péniblement et doucement les yeux, son regard lavande embrumé et hésitant.

- Artemis… souffla-t-il.

Le tueur déglutit difficilement. Il serra les mâchoires pour grogner sa réponse :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vide.

Étant donné le traitement de choc qu'il venait de subir ça n'avait strictement rien d'étonnant.

- Mais encore ? demanda Jarlaxle qui les avait rejoints.

- Affamé.

- L'un découle de l'autre, remarqua légèrement le chef de Bregan D'aerthe avant de s'éclipser discrètement sans doute pour voir si le temple ne renfermait pas quelques richesses volables.

Entreri se sentit soudain penaud et ridicule. Et maintenant, que faire ? Que dire ? Comment réagir ?

Drizzt se redressa sur la dalle de pierre, avec une grimace de souffrance. L'assassin l'aida à s'installer plus confortablement, en le réprimandant de vouloir se remuer dans un état tel que le sien.

Il fit également tout son possible pour retenir l'unique couverture qui recouvrait le corps de l'elfe, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.

Il sentit soudainement une main fraîche sur sa joue qui devait être brûlante sous l'afflux de sang. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent deux prunelles lavandes enflammées par un sentiment non identifié.

- Je suis affamé, répéta Drizzt d'une voix rauque.

Entreri cilla.

- J'imagine que Jarlaxle est allé chercher de quoi te nourrir.

- Pas de ça…

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles du tueur.

Jarlaxle avait fini son inspection du temple. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Quelques reliques mais elles ne valaient pas la peine de prendre le risque de braver les autorités religieuses locales.

Il salua un prêtre qui croisait son chemin dans le but de rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Celui-ci le retint avec une timidité et un respect qui n'était pas feints.

- Euh… je voulais vous dire… Les produits que nous avons utilisés pour le lavement… Il peut y avoir des effets secondaires.

Le Drow haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens donc ?

- Euh… des… visiteurs nous ont renvoyé que ça pouvait avoir des effets… hum… aphrodisiaques.


	9. Rêverie

_Rêverie_

* * *

Jarlaxle s'approcha aussi silencieusement que possible. Se plaquant contre le dos de son compagnon, il enserra sa taille de ses bras avec une tendresse qui n'était pas feinte.

- Bonjour... soupira-t-il contre la chemise.

Il aimait cette odeur mâle d'acier, de sang et de sueur. Métallique, puissante, enivrante...

Il pensa aussitôt qu'Artemis devait être vraiment épuisé pour ne pas réagir aussitôt et l'envoyer paître à des lieues de là.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude sincère.

Un soupir.

- Laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller...

Une telle réplique entre les lèvres de l'assassin Artemis Entreri paraissait totalement inconcevable. Le génial bretteur qu'il était n'avait pas besoin de temps pour ajuster ses réflexes ou dynamiser ses capacités. Cependant, il fallait avouer que cela faisait presque trois jours qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu passer une véritable nuit. Leur dernier contrat avait exigé de leur part une course folle à travers les Landes Éternelles, là où les innombrables Trolls ne laissaient jamais une minute de répit à leurs proies. Arrivés enfin sur le bord du fleuve Surbrin, ils s'étaient tout de même accordé le reste de la nuit pour se reposer. Deux heures, et encore, les estimations de l'elfe noir était extrêmement généreuses. Au moins, ils arriveraient à l'heure à Silverymoon.

- Je crois que nous allons nous accorder une semaine de vacances... Qu'en penses-tu ? interrogea l'elfe.

- Nos finances ne nous le permettent pas encore.

- Notre petit protégé fera une ou deux courbettes devant l'enchanteresse, et il aura autant d'argent qu'il lui plaira. Suffisamment du moins pour nous permettre de nous reposer quelques jours.

- Entendu.

Cette réponse était une nouvelle preuve de l'épuisement de l'humain. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre au sujet d'argent.

Artemis se libéra doucement de l'étreinte, se retourna et eut un imperceptible sourire. Puis il embrassa langoureusement le Drow, le plaquant tout contre lui d'un bras possessif.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

La voix était moqueuse et légère.

Jarlaxle se dégagea à son tour, souriant largement au nouveau venu. Drizzt revenait d'une rapide chasse, il avait levé deux perdrix au plumage mordoré. Au moins, ils auraient de quoi manger avant de repartir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait confié ses figurines équines à Kimmuriel ? Sans cette erreur, les Landes Éternelles n'auraient été qu'une formalité, pas un tel casse-pipe. Le jeune elfe avait été blessé, et il boîtait quelque peu bien qu'il essayât de le masquer. Un Troll avait réussi à lui percer la cuisse de l'une de ses branches acérées. Bah, une fois à Silverymoon, les guérisseurs d'Alustriel règlerait le problème en deux temps trois mouvements !

Artemis s'avança vers son ancien ennemi juré et déposa un volatile baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, Drizzt. Jarlaxle a été le premier à me sauter dessus. Je suis pardonné ?

Encore une fois, la situation était complètement irréelle. Jarlaxle secoua la tête ; il fallait vraiment qu'Entreri récupère ses heures de sommeil manquantes. De plus, les dieux seuls savaient quels genres d'exhalaisons putrides ils avaient tous respiré en compagnie de ces maudits et increvables Trolls.

Leur compagnie s'était soudée depuis l'épisode d'escorte le long de la Côte des Épées. Drizzt avait été gravement blessé lors d'une attaque de créatures vipérines, et son sauvetage avait eu le décent mérite de rapprocher les trois hommes autour de la guérison de l'un d'entre eux. Faire accepter de tels sentiments par tous les membres du groupe avait bien entendu pris du temps, mais les deux Drows et l'humain s'étaient finalement rendus à l'évidence.

Ils en pinçaient les uns pour les autres.

Bon fallait admettre qu'Entreri était plutôt avare de gestes tendres, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander de la part d'un assassin meurtrier et froid issu de la misère de Calimport.


	10. Harem

**Tutututulututulu ! (qui a reconnu la fanfare de Final Fantasy…?) Personne ? J'espère bien !… Ok, trêve de plaisanteries de très mauvais goût, place aux rêveries ! Je ne pense pas avoir un public très nombreux car les dieux savent que le fandom des Royaumes Oubliés section française n'est pas très animé. Pourtant je continue inlassablement de me battre pour vous, francophones ! Notre combat n'est pas perdu !**

* * *

_Rêverie_

_Harem_

* * *

Au saut du lit, Entreri, fronçant les sourcils, s'interrogea sur le nombre d'heures qu'il venait de passer à dormir et qui ternissaient sérieusement l'estime qu'il se portait. Se dépêtrant des draps chiffonnés, il trouva aussitôt les vêtements qu'on avait laissés à son intention et s'en vêtit sans traîner une seconde de plus. Il se faisait fort d'être opérationnel au saut du lit, mais son esprit embrumé par le nombre incalculable d'heures de sommeil le ralentissait considérablement dans cet office.

Il mit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait dans une chambre somptueuse du palais de Silverymoon. Soudain, tout lui revint. La poursuite effrénée dans les Landes Éternelles, les Trolls, le contrat à mener jusqu'à Silverymoon… Jarlaxle devait s'en être chargé. Ils feraient leurs comptes d'apothicaire plus tard.

Quelques coups furent tapés contre la porte. Attachant prestement le fourreau de la Griffe de Charon et celui de sa dague vampire, il autorisa la personne, qui quelle fût, à entrer. Dans un froufrou de robes bleues et blanches, la Haute Dame de Silverymoon salua l'assassin.

- Les salutations de vos deux compagnons m'accompagnent. Je leur ai déjà rendu visite pour une affaire qui vous concernent tous les trois.

L'humain ne cacha pas son froncement de sourcils.

- S'agit-il du contrat que nous venons de conclure ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je désirerais en fait moi-même louer vos services.

Cette affirmation, venant de l'une des Sept Sœurs, eut le mérite non négligeable de surprendre Artemis Entreri au plus haut point. Basculant son poids sur sa jambe gauche, il souleva un sourcil dubitatif. Cette réaction déclencha un sourire amusée chez l'enchanteresse.

- Messires D'aerthe et Do'Urden m'ont donné leur accord, avec comme condition que j'obtienne le vôtre.

L'assassin lui fit signe de continuer d'un coup d'œil un peu plus froid que les précédents.

- Bien. Un Ménestrel, affilié à ma sœur Laeral, a été capturé par un pacha de Calimport installé depuis peu dans les faubourgs de cette cité. Je voudrais que vous alliez le secourir.

- Vous n'en n'avez pas le pouvoir ?

- Ce pacha nous fournit en épices à des prix très intéressant et nous permet d'entretenir de bons rapports avec d'autres guildes de Calimport. Je ne veux pas me fâcher ouvertement avec lui. Mais que ses lieutenants soient assassinés feraient le plus grand bien à nos négociations.

Entreri fit basculer son poids sur son autre jambe, un langage corporel comme un autre pour mettre mal à l'aise son interlocutrice. Celle-ci eut un sourire plus marqué.

- Arilyn Lamelune est enfermée dans le harem de ce pacha. Acceptez-vous ?

- Combien ?

- Cinq mille pièces d'or.

- Huit.

- Six.

- _Huit_.

- Sept.

- Marché conclu, acheva Entreri.

* * *

Drizzt pesta. Il retint juste après la petite centaine d'imprécations grossières qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre de sa part pour attaquer Jarlaxle, ou du moins ses idées farfelues.

Le miroir qui lui faisait face lui renvoya une curieuse image. Au lieu de sa chemise de mithril, de sa tunique noire et des pantalons qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter, il était vêtu d'une longue jupe vert feuille fendue et d'un ravissant chemisier blanc cassé qui dissimulait une poitrine factice.

Alustriel avait coiffé son opulente crinière ivoirine en un savant réseau de tresses retenues au-dessus de sa nuque. Elle l'avait ensuite maquillé, soulignant ses yeux d'un fin trait blanc, peignant ses lèvres d'un rouge profond et brillant puis fardant délicatement ses hautes pommettes.

Elle lui avait également prêté de discrètes mais jolies boucles d'oreille et des bracelets qui cliquetaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Sa beauté elfique lui conférait des traits féminins lorsque ceux-ci étaient ainsi mis en valeur.

- Tu es très belle, Drizzt.

Il rougit légèrement en retenant de nouveaux jurons. Jarlaxle avait eu la géniale idée de faire de lui « l'agent d'infiltration ». Somme toute, il allait s'introduire dans le harem en se faisant lui-même passer pour une courtisane afin de trouver Arilyn et de la prévenir de se tenir prête. Il aura gardé sur lui une ou deux dagues pour expédier d'éventuels eunuques _ad patres_. Jarlaxle, quant à lui, rendra visite au Pacha pour détourner son attention, sous le faux prétexte d'une rencontre strictement professionnelle. Selon lui, il était tout à fait probable que Bregan D'aerthe recherche des alliances autour de Silverymoon.

Enfin Entreri s'introduirait furtivement dans le palace et abattrait les lieutenants désignés par la Haute Dame de Silverymoon. Il rejoindrait ensuite le sérail pour aider Drizzt et la Demi-Elfe à s'échapper. Jarlaxle conclura le marché prévu et s'en ira, l'air de rien. Les parties les plus imprévisibles du plan échouaient entre les mains d'Artemis, mais il appréciait le challenge.

- Il est l'he… commença avec enthousiasme Jarlaxle en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'interrompit, le temps de dévisager son compagnon. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Par Lloth, Drizzt, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en faisant le tour de sa malheureuse victime.

- Je ne cesse de le lui répéter, ajouta Alustriel en arrangeant pour la énième fois la coiffure de sa séduisante création.

- Bien plus désirable que tes sœurs, tu peux me croire. Tu trouves que tu as l'air ridicule ?

- Cette pensée a _effectivement_ traversé mon esprit.

La remarque acerbe déclencha aussitôt l'hilarité du Drow et de l'enchanteresse.

- Bien, reprit le mercenaire avec un peu plus de sérieux, Entreri arrivera d'une minute à l'autre pour t'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit où…

- Nous écartons la courtisane qui était censée arriver ce soir, compléta le jeune elfe avec le ton de celui qui connaît sa leçon sur le bout des doigts. Je la remplace, je rentre dans le sérail pendant qu'Artemis fait le tour du bâtiment par l'arrière et je trouve Arilyn.

- Ensuite ? exigea son aîné.

Drizzt soupira avant de reprendre :

- Ensuite j'abats les eunuques s'ils font des difficultés puis Arilyn et moi nous tenons aux portes du sérail pour attendre Artemis. A condition qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes de son côté.

- Je n'en aurai pas.

La voix de l'assassin n'avait été qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'avait parfaitement compris. Il pénétra dans la pièce, ses bottes ne faisant aucun bruit sur le carrelage du palais. Il eut un coup d'œil appréciateur dans la direction de Drizzt - ainsi qu'un sourire moqueur - mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de signaler qu'il était temps de partir.

Alustriel se retira. Les trois hommes sortirent à leur tour, se rendant dans les écuries pour prendre trois montures. Ils chevauchèrent à bride abattue jusqu'au palace du Calishite et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bosquet non loin de celui-ci. Jarlaxle leur fit un simple signe de tête et repartit aussitôt en direction des portes principales du palais. L'assassin et le ranger guettèrent à travers les arbres les silhouettes des deux gardes qui devaient emmener une nouvelle courtisane au sérail.

Quand la petite escorte se présenta à trois mètres d'eux à peine, Artemis leva devant lui une petite arbalète de poing et abattit les deux soldats le temps d'un souffle. Il se précipita pour couvrir la distance et ralentir la chute des corps. Le tout dans un silence effrayant. A côté de sa tête, une dague fendit l'air et fit fleurir une large tache de sang sur la robe bleue scintillante de la femme. Elle mourut avec un hoquet de surprise. Drizzt rejoignit son compagnon, l'air maussade.

- Sa robe était plus jolie que la mienne… soupira-t-il.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Entreri. Il récupéra la dague et la tendit à son compagnon. Il profita du court échange pour attirer le Drow à lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Le combat, la mort… Ça lui mettait le feu au sang. Leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Drizzt émette un gémissement de protestation :

- Tu vas ruiner mon maquillage ! s'indigna-t-il.

Entreri lui arracha un nouveau baiser puis repartit chercher sa monture et s'enfuir dans la nuit.

- Bonne chance ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Drizzt se contenta d'un sourire amusé. Il cacha les corps dans le bosquet, réarrangea sa coiffure puis partit à pied en direction du palais. Quand les deux eunuques le virent arriver, ils inclinèrent la tête.

- Bienvenue mademoiselle, dit le premier. Où est votre escorte ?

- Partie épancher sa soif. Ils m'ont laissée sur les derniers mètres, expliqua la « courtisane » d'une voix haut perchée.

Les eunuques n'étant pas très regardant sur la qualité du service, ils se contentèrent d'ouvrir la porte avec un nouveau signe de tête. Drizzt pénétra dans le sérail, les sens en alerte. Des œillades courroucées des femmes à l'intérieur l'accueillirent. Elles n'appréciaient pas qu'on les dérange, mais quand elles virent qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle prisonnière, elles reprirent leurs mines impassibles. Drizzt constata avec rapidité qu'il était le seul Drow mais que sa vue ne semblait pas choquer outre mesure les occupantes du harem. Il s'avança dans la grande salle à colonnes, vers le bassin d'eau central, taillé dans une mosaïques rouge, blanche et or.

L'une des femmes, sans doute celle qui avait été plus ou moins élue chef, vint le rejoindre et l'examina de la tête au pied avec une mine critique.

- Cette manie de l'exotisme, persifla-t-elle. Trop musclée, des vêtements trop prudes… Toutefois… Belle couleur des yeux. Jolies boucles d'oreille.

La remarque fit sourire Drizzt.

- Je suis Luna Bella. Ton nom, la nouvelle ?

- Vierna, choisit aussitôt l'elfe noir.

Le nom avait l'avantage d'être drow. La chef du sérail l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de lui indiquer la petite niche qui lui servirait de couche. Drizzt s'inclina respectueusement puis s'en alla vers la petite place qui lui était attribué. Il essayait de ne pas laisser traîner trop longtemps son regard sur les corps nus offerts à la vapeur, où à l'intimité très très très _intime _que partageaient ces femmes. Il ne manquerait plus que sa virilité se manifestât inopinément à cause de telles stimulations visuelles…

Il décida de s'infliger la vision d'un troupeau de zombies en décomposition pour garder son calme, puis il scanna la grande pièce, cherchant des yeux une silhouette isolée. Selon ses présomptions, Arilyn ne se serait pas mélangée aux autres, de part son statut de Demi-Elfe, mais également certainement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être mêlée aux filles de joie. Son regard perçant s'arrêta sur une jeune femme d'une minceur de liane, vêtue d'un simple voile de gaze émeraude, à la longue chevelure aile de corbeau et aux oreilles pointues. Elle restait assise contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Drizzt, en feignant de se recoiffer, se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Dégage, lâcha froidement la Demi-Elfe sans lui accorder un regard. Je ne veux pas parler à une raclure de drow.

- Est-ce comme ça que l'on accueille les employés d'Alustriel…? murmura si doucement l'elfe noir que seule une oreille elfique aurait pu capter son message.

Cette fois, Arilyn, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, sursauta. Elle scruta le visage de son « interlocutrice » avec avidité.

- Qui êtes-vous ? chuchota-t-elle en jetant des regards effarés tout autour d'elle.

- Drizzt Do'Urden, répondit-il d'une voix bien mâle. Officiellement Vierna la courtisane, ranger du Val Bise, compagnon d'armes de Jarlaxle D'aerthe et d'Artemis Entreri. Nous avons été employés par Alustriel pour venir vous secourir et mettre des bâtons dans les roues du pacha par la même occasion.

Pour donner le change, Drizzt jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à sa manucure, regardant si son vernis ne s'était pas écaillé. Arilyn parvint à surmonter sa surprise et secoua sa lourde chevelure. Elle cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

- Alustriel a envoyé les troupes de choc… dit-elle en fixant la fausse poitrine du Drow.

Cette réaction fit rire le Drow d'un ton léger et féminin.

- Quel est votre plan ? interrogea aussitôt Arilyn.

Dans ses yeux brillait l'espoir indicible d'échapper au pacha.

- Nous devons nous tenir aux portes du sérail, quittes à éliminer les eunuques s'ils sont gênants. Artemis viendra nous récupérer dès qu'il se sera acquitté de sa part du job. Ce qui nous laisse une petite demi-heure. Je ne préfère pas prendre en otage toutes les courtisanes, les dieux seuls savent comment elles réagiraient. Autant nous faufiler dehors au dernier moment, en créant une divers…

Les grandes portes d'or qui menaient à l'intérieur du palais s'ouvrirent, pour découvrir deux personnages antithétiques. A gauche se tenait l'homme qui devait être le pacha. Une peau halée, grand, un sourire couvert de dents d'or, un menton proéminent, un ventre excessivement rebondi et des habits typiques de Calimport. A droite, un petit elfe à la peau d'ébène, au sourire désarmant, chauve, coiffé d'un grand chapeau violet. Manifestement, après avoir conclu un accord, l'hôte voulait accorder à son visiteur l'insigne honneur des divertissements de son sérail. Il fit un large geste du bras, signalant à son nouvel associé de choisir la femme qui lui plairait. Le regard écarlate de Jarlaxle se posa en très peu de temps sur Drizzt et Arilyn. Il signifia aussitôt au pacha qu'il désirait voir ces deux-là de plus près.

Le pacha leur fit signe d'approcher. La Demi-Elfe semblait désemparée. Et si le plan de son sauveur tombait à l'eau ? Se mordant la lèvre, elle ne reprit son sang-froid que lorsque Drizzt lui adressa un clin d'œil confiant. Quand les deux « élues » furent plus près du pacha et du mercenaire, celui-ci s'approcha de Drizzt comme s'il ne le connaissait absolument pas mais appréciait sa présence dans le harem.

- Belle acquisition que vous avez faite là, mon grand ami, susurra Jarlaxle avec des coups d'œil lascifs.

Le pacha ne manqua pas l'occasion de se vanter, même s'il notait dans un coin de son esprit de remercier le vendeur d'esclave qui venait de lui fournir une Drow :

- J'ai toujours un excellent goût en ce qui concerne les femmes. Elles viennent toutes des meilleures marchands d'esclaves du sud.

Jarlaxle avait à peine prêté attention au discours du pacha pour embrasser Drizzt et lui transmettre discrètement un message dans le langage codé des elfes noirs.

_Artemis vous attend._

Puis Jarlaxle eut une moue fatiguée. Il confia au pacha qu'il avait festoyé plusieurs semaines sans répit et qu'il n'aspirait à présent qu'au repos. Le Calishite n'insista pas puis ils sortirent ensemble du sérail. Quand les portes se refermèrent, plusieurs discussions se déclenchèrent parmi les femmes du harem, certaines critiquant l'attitude d'Arilyn et Drizzt, d'autres admettant qu'elles auraient aimé voir ce mercenaire Drow de plus près.

Drizzt invita discrètement la Demi-Elfe à le suivre vers la porte du sérail qui menait directement à l'extérieur. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux, et ils s'assirent non loin des eunuques qui mouraient d'ennui.

- Vous avez des méthodes pour le moins pas du tout conventionnelles, messire Do'Urden, remarqua Arilyn en gardant un visage impassible.

Drizzt pensa aussitôt au baiser que lui avait volé Jarlaxle. Il rougit sous son maquillage.

- Oui enfin… c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… je… nous…bref…

Arilyn pouffa discrètement. Elle fit signe à Drizzt que les eunuques bâillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le ranger, redevenu lui-même, acquiesça à peine et fit corps avec les ombres. Un coup bien placé, une parade silencieuse, un croche-patte efficace, une chute ralentie pour étouffer le bruit. En deux temps trois mouvements, les eunuques étaient neutralisés.

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

La Demi-Elfe et le Drow sortirent sur la pointe des pieds, avec la grâce digne de tous les Elfes. Au dehors, deux montures les attendaient. Sur l'une d'elle, Artemis les attendait, le visage sombre, les avant-bras noircis d'un sang qui n'était certainement pas le sien. Avec une rapidité et une agilité félines, Drizzt monta devant lui sur la jument, faisait signe à la Ménestrel d'utilise l'autre monture. Ils disparurent dans la nuit.

- Et Jarlaxle ? demanda Drizzt.

- Il nous retrouvera au palais d'Alustriel. Comment va la fille ?

Arilyn se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle trouvait le mercenaire particulièrement séduisant - comment résister à cette force tranquille mais létale ? - mais un peu rustre de l'ignorer de cette manière. Le regard gris qui se posa sur elle la fit frémir.

- Elle a l'air d'aller, se répondit aussitôt l'assassin.

Voyant aussitôt que la Demi-Elfe n'était pas insensible à son apparence, Entreri décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat, à proprement parler. Son bras se resserra autour de la taille de Drizzt qu'il tenait déjà fermement.

- Holà ! Tu vas tacher ma robe ! protesta l'elfe noir.

- Alustriel t'en prêtera une autre… ça te va drôlement bien, tu sais.

Drizzt rougit une fois de plus, ravi que la nuit cache son trouble. Alustriel éclata de rire, comprenant aussitôt où Entreri voulait en venir. Elle abandonna le jeu avec un signe de tête beau joueur. Les relations qu'entretenaient ces trois mercenaires étaient pour le moins curieuses…

- Tout à fait d'accord ! rit-elle. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous coifferai, messire Do'Urden. Vos cheveux sont dans un désordre intolérable !

Elle et l'assassin éclatèrent de rire, sous les œillades meurtrières de Drizzt.

Il mettrait un point d'honneur à punir Jarlaxle pour avoir eu une idée pareille.


	11. Siège

**Hello ! Oui, _je sais_, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai rien posté. Mais bon, hein, voilà.**

**Rêverie inspirée par… je sais pas. Aucune idée. Une image qui me trottait dans la tête, comme la plupart du temps, de toute manière. Ah si, j'ai visité un château fort, ça m'a relancée dans l'idée blablabla. Peu importe. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

_Onzième Rêverie_

_Siège_

* * *

S'agrippant au poignet de son compagnon, Artemis Entreri se hissa sur une congère dans laquelle il s'enfonça jusqu'aux genoux. Il pesta, puis tenta de s'extraire de la masse neigeuse, toujours tiré par l'elfe noir qui, les dents serrées, se sentait lui-même glisser sur du verglas traîtreusement dissimulé sous des branches de pins tombées au sol.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Jarlaxle… » sifflèrent-ils à l'unisson, avec une lourdeur promesse de longues souffrances pour l'intéressé.

* * *

Suite à leur succès au harem, l'enchanteresse Alustriel avait décidé d'engager les trois mercenaires dans un nouveau contrat extrêmement bien rémunéré. Certes, elle payait Jarlaxle, Drizzt et Entreri une véritable fortune, mais au moins, elle avait la garantie d'un travail bien fait. Chose appréciable en des temps où l'argent attirait les meilleurs comme les plus sinistres incapables. Jarlaxle, d'ailleurs, s'était sacré lui-même patron de la petite association des trois hommes, et n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de consulter ses pairs pour accepter la nouvelle mission qui leur incombait.

Loin de la côte, au nord des Landes Éternelles, de Nesmè ou encore de Mithril Hall, contre l'immense et colossale chaîne de montagnes qu'on appelait l'Épine Dorsale du Monde, un tyran sorti de nulle part semait le chaos dans un groupement de bourgades. Promulgué seigneur de la région de son propre chef, ayant annexé un antique château fort dans les hauteurs, Sir Moraun était une écharde désagréable dans le pied de la Dame de Silverymoon, puisqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la courtiser et à prendre en otage de nombreux officiels de la cité pour la faire céder à ses avances. Cela devait cesser.

Jarlaxle avait eu l'idée apparemment brillante de faire le siège de la forteresse de Sir Moraun, dépêchant pour l'occasion ses troupes d'Ombre-Terre. Rien n'enthousiasmait plus le Drow que de se prendre brusquement pour un général à la longue expérience martiale. Les soldats de Bregan D'Aerthe, ces derniers temps, ne pouvaient se faire les dents que lors de ridicules conflits entre maisons inférieures à Menzoberranzan, ou des chasses aux gnomes des profondeurs dans les tunnels ; un divertissement d'une telle ampleur n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Cependant, une action militaire aussi importante nécessitait d'interminables préparatifs, des solutions logistiques, en un mot, que Jarlaxle s'en occupe. Quant à Artemis et Drizzt, ils seraient les éclaireurs, pour repérer les lieux, et si la possibilité leur était donnée, ils s'infiltreraient dans le château et assassinerait le maître des lieux. Bien entendu, Alustriel n'y croyait pas trop : les trois mercenaires n'étaient pas les premiers hommes qu'elle envoyait contre Sir Moraun, et ses précédents agents n'étaient certainement pas des amateurs.

* * *

Cependant, ces détails n'intéressaient que très peu Artemis Entreri. Pris dans une tempête de neige depuis plusieurs heures, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de tenter de monter un campement dans de pareilles conditions. Pour lui, il passerait la nuit au château, ou rien. La première option étant bien évidemment préférable.

Le château, d'ailleurs, n'était plus très loin. Au-delà d'un col sur lequel subsistait miraculeusement une piste sinueuse, les hautes tourelles crénelées se découpaient sur le ciel blanc, noires comme l'enfer. Une demi-journée de marche, guère plus, et les deux hommes pourraient enfin s'accorder un moment de répit. Il leur faudrait ensuite trouver un accès, peut-être par les souterrains, ou bien les latrines, mais cette solution n'était pas particulièrement séduisante, il fallait l'admettre.

Une nouvelle enjambée dans la poudreuse le fit à nouveau s'enfoncer d'un mètre dans la neige, et il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se crisper alors que le froid mordant atteignait son aine. Il grogna, tenta de faire un pas et n'eut guère besoin de temps pour comprendre qu'il était coincé.

- Do'Urden !

Pas de réponse de la forme noire à quelque pas devant lui, à peine perceptible derrière le mur immaculé de la neige qui semblait se déverser du ciel depuis plusieurs heures.

- Oh l'elfe !

Toujours pas de réponse. Artemis émit un nouveau grognement disgracieux.

- Drizzt, bordel !

Deux mains puissantes le saisirent dans son dos sous ses aisselles et le hissèrent hors du piège neigeux. Avec un vif volte-face, l'assassin sortit sa dague et menaça la gorge de son sauveteur.

- Tu m'appelais ? demanda innocemment le Drow, sans prêter aucune forme d'attention à la lame brillante contre sa peau d'ébène.

- Un peu oui ! cracha Artemis avant de réaliser que la silhouette plus loin sur le chemin n'était _donc_ pas Drizzt.

Le carreau de l'arbalète l'atteignit à cet instant précis, s'enfonçant sans merci entre ses reins. Malgré toute sa volonté, Artemis ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ses mains agrippèrent convulsivement les bras de son compagnon. Il entendit distinctement le mécanisme se relâcher une autre fois, et Drizzt s'effondra. L'assassin voulut lutter de toutes ses forces contre le puissant soporifique qui se propageait dans ses veines, pour garder à tout prix les yeux ouverts, mais le monde déjà flou de l'Épine Dorsale du Monde se perdit dans un océan de blancheur aveuglante. Il se sentit nettement tomber, mais ne perçut jamais le sol contre lequel il allait à son tour s'affaler.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Artemis jura. Une migraine impossible lui vrillait les tempes, et il sentait un métal glacé mordre ses poignets endoloris. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il eut la surprise de se trouver suspendu au mur par des menottes et des chaînes épaisses et brillantes, à trois mètres du sol. Les muscles de ses épaules protestaient vivement, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver des appuis au niveau de ses pieds à présent nus pour soulager la charge. Un rapide examen de ses possessions n'arrangea pas son humeur : ses armes avaient disparu, comme ses bottes et sa ceinture. Même le stylet qu'il conservait dans la manche de sa chemise manquait à l'appel.

Tournant légèrement la tête sur sa droite, Artemis retint un nouveau juron imagé. Drizzt était suspendu à ses côtés, la tête basse, sans doute encore inconscient.

- Pst ! Drizzt !

L'elfe noir gémit, entrouvrant les yeux.

- Oh ma tête…

- C'est pas le moment de te plaindre ! As-tu une arme sur toi ?

- …Quoi ?

- Une arme !

Drizzt tourna la tête sur le côté, avant de répondre par la négative.

- Ils m'ont tout pris, j'en ai peur. Où sommes-nous ?

- Sans doute dans les cachots de Moraun. Par les Neuf Enfers, ils nous ont eu comme des débutants ! Ils attendaient gentiment qu'on arrive dans les environs du château, et les dieux seuls savent combien de gardes sont postés autour.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dehors, au-delà d'une lourde porte de bois bardée de fer. Une clef tourna distinctement dans la serrure extérieure de celle-ci, et le battant grinça à loisir alors que deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents entraient, encadrant un nabot vêtu de riches atours. Les deux mercenaires n'eurent aucun problème pour deviner l'identité de leur ravisseur : le seigneur Moraun en personne. Celui-ci gardait en permanence un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant plaqué sur ses lèvres, et ses deux petits yeux fous brillaient d'une étincelle inquiétante. On n'avait finalement aucun souci pour comprendre pourquoi Dame Alustriel refusait ses avances. L'homme était plutôt laid, mais il était probablement suffisamment intelligent pour le savoir et l'ignorer superbement.

- Un Calishite, et un Drow. Décidément ma dulcinée va chercher dans l'exotique pour accomplir ses basses œuvres ! ricana-t-il.

- Basses, en effet, répondit aussitôt Artemis.

Le petit homme lui décocha un regard noir, montrant ses dents comme un petit chien menacé. Drizzt retint à grand peine son sourire. Touché.

- Ne me donne pas plus de raisons de te faire du mal, Calishite. J'en ai déjà suffisamment. Tu seras d'ailleurs le premier à subir mes foudres. Alustriel va apprendre à respecter mes décrets, quitte pour moi à _démembrer tous_ ses agents.

L'assassin ne réagit pas. S'il avait fallu qu'il panique à chaque menace de mort et de souffrances qu'on lui avait fait, il serait vieux avant l'âge et probablement cardiaque. Drizzt, de son côté, restait d'un calme angoissant. Il savait que dès l'instant où l'un de ces hommes s'approcherait d'Entreri, ce dernier saisirait l'une de ses armes et la retournerait avec adresse contre son possesseur.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

L'homme à la droite de Moraun s'avança vers Artemis, et entreprit d'ouvrir les menottes qui retenaient celui-ci au mur à l'aide d'une fine perche de métal. En excellent acteur qu'il était, l'assassin feignit de ne pas avoir de force dans ses membres, laissant tout son corps s'affaler sur son côté libre, quitte à presque se briser l'autre poignet.

Moraun affichait un sourire qui ne cessait de grandir. Il commandait ses drogues aux meilleurs alchimistes. Son dernier contrat lui avait assuré qu'une dose comme celle administrée aux deux hommes suffiraient à tenir un éléphant endormi pendant trois jours. Bien entendu, le fait que les deux hommes en question soient réveillés lors de sa visite l'avait quelque peu perturbé, mais ça lui avait permis d'imposer son autorité sur eux. N'est-ce pas ?

Le garde se déplaça sur la gauche pour ouvrir le deuxième loquet. Artemis s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Le deuxième garde s'approcha à son tour, et souleva l'assassin après lui avoir administré un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il capta le regard adamantin une seconde trop tard.

Plus vite que les yeux humains pouvaient l'apprécier, Artemis se ramassa sur lui-même comme une bête fauve, et expulsa le premier garde contre le mur. Avec une souplesse impressionnante, sa jambe se détendit brutalement et frappa le deuxième homme au visage. Avant que celui-ci ne soit tombé, Artemis avait déjà saisi l'un des longs couteaux de chasse qu'il portait à la ceinture. Le garde mourut, ses mains plaquées sur sa gorge ouverte. L'arme vola dans les airs et se ficha directement dans le front du deuxième soldat. Moraun restait pétrifié. Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement tandis que l'assassin s'approchait avec un pas démesurément lent de lui. Soudain, le prétendu seigneur tourna l'une de ses bagues autour de son index, et il disparut.

Le premier garde finissait de mourir dans un gargouillis abominable.

- Tu lui as fait peur, je crois, soupira Drizzt, toujours inconfortablement accroché par les poignets.

Après avoir empoché autant d'armes que possible sur les cadavres des deux soldats, Entreri se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ramassa la perche métallique au sol et libéra son compagnon, qui, plus affaibli que lui, tomba sans le feindre. L'assassin le soutint dans sa chute, pour découvrir que la drogue avait certainement eu plus d'effet sur le Drow que sur lui.

- Remercie l'Ombre à laquelle tu dois cette stupide force vitale… murmura Drizzt, nauséeux.

- Tu te sens capable de marcher ?

L'elfe rassembla ses forces pour faire quelques pas par lui-même. Oui, il pouvait marcher, mais courir était pour le moment hors de question. Quant à se battre… Artemis n'eut pas besoin d'un éclaircissement pour le comprendre par lui-même.

Drizzt le devança :

- Pars devant. Occupe-toi de Moraun, il va lancer toute sa garde contre nous. Je ne pourrai que te ralentir, et ils ne penseront pas à chercher ici, donc je suis en relative sécurité.

Artemis secoua la tête, une expression dure sur son visage.

- Il n'en est pas question, je ne te laisse pas derrière.

- C'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental Artemis.

L'assassin savait pertinemment que l'elfe noir avait raison. Cependant un mauvais pressentiment refusait de le laisser en paix. Se rapprochant de Drizzt, Artemis saisit le visage de ce dernier pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse rarement montrée.

- Fais attention à toi, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres noires.

L'instant d'après, ses pas s'éloignaient dans le couloir, à la recherche de Moraun.


	12. Risques

_Douzième Rêverie_

_Risques_

* * *

Artemis était un homme discret par nature. Bien sûr, « discret » dans le sens « capable de se glisser d'ombre en ombre sans jamais se faire remarquer et sans émettre un son », et non dans la définition maladroite d'une timidité confinant à la simplicité d'esprit. La force vitale de la créature démoniaque qu'il avait poignardée au moyen de sa dague vampire avait d'autant plus accentué cette formidable capacité qu'il possédait depuis son enfance. Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'esquiver une meute de gardes qu'on entendait arriver à plus de trente pieds afin de pénétrer dans le donjon, l'assassin ne rencontrait aucune forme de difficulté.

A plus d'une reprise, l'un des hommes du seigneur Moraun passait à quelques cheveux seulement de son corps, mais il était trop bien caché, il se fondait trop bien aux ombres et pas un souffle ne s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il faisait corps avec l'obscurité, utilisant chaque aspérité de la roche, chaque pièce du mobilier, chaque jeu de lumière à travers les meurtrières pour disparaître de la vue du premier venu. D'après les informations qu'il parvint à glaner ça et là, dans les beuglements bestiaux des soldats à sa recherche, il n'était plus très loin de son but.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs corridors étroits et s'être engagé non sans inquiétude dans un minuscule mais long escalier en colimaçon, l'assassin avait atteint les appartements du maître des lieux. Partout, de riches tapis de brocart ou de velours, des fauteuils aux boiseries exquises, des tentures qui même à l'examen d'un œil amateur se révélaient d'incomparables chefs-d'œuvre. Mais le Calishite n'était pas dupe : aucune de ses rarissimes richesses n'appartenaient à juste titre à Moraun. Combien de voleurs, combien de guildes spécialisées avait-il sollicité pour obtenir tant de merveilles ?

L'Œil exercé de l'assassin se posa soudain sur un grimoire négligemment ouvert, à portée de main, sur un étonnant présentoir de platine incrusté de rubis. La page y faisait la description d'un anneau de pouvoir originellement forgé dans les ruines de Myth Drannor dont l'utilisation par un être humanoïde pouvait garantir à ce dernier un puissant sortilège d'invisibilité, garantissant également l'impossibilité d'être détecté par infravision.

La vérité heurta Artemis de plein fouet.

Drizzt était en danger.

Artemis ne courut jamais plus vite qu'à cet instant. Son souffle erratique en était une preuve formelle : ses poumons le brûlaient, sa gorge lui sembla prendre feu, mais il continua de courir. Aux obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui il réservait imperturbablement le même sort : le long couteau qu'il avait récupéré sur le cadavre des hommes de main de Moraun dessinait des lignes écarlates sur les gorges offertes.

Dans son sillage, l'assassin ne laissa que des corps à l'agonie.

* * *

Drizzt, après le départ d'Artemis, s'était gentiment laissé tomber sur le sol, afin notamment d'arrêter la pièce de tourner de manière folle autour de lui. Sa migraine empirait de minute en minute, et sa nausée persistante n'améliorait guère la situation. Quel poison lui avait-on administré pour qu'il ait tant d'effet, même après tant d'heures ?

Des voix brisèrent soudainement la bulle de silence qui l'entourait. On parlait dans le couloir, mais ce n'était certainement pas des gardes. Avec un grognement, Drizzt se releva et sortit de la cellule dans laquelle il était resté, scrutant l'obscurité. Sa vision thermique lui indiqua que les pièces adjacentes renfermaient d'autres prisonniers. Sans doute les autres agents d'Alustriel ! Fouillant les cadavres des gardes, l'elfe noir parvint à mettre la main sur un trousseau de clefs et marcha non sans clopiner jusqu'aux portes des autres cellules. Les ouvrant une à une, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas là que les agents d'Alustriel, mais aussi des habitants de la vallée, mis au cachot car agitateurs - selon la définition de Moraun. Et quelle ne fût pas la surprise pour Drizzt de libérer Arilyn !

- Décidément, je passe mon temps à te délivrer des vilains méchants, commenta le drow non sans moquerie.

- Et moi le mien à moisir en prison pour les beaux yeux d'Alustriel. Tu es blessé ?

Bien que sale et visiblement affamée, la demi-elfe semblait en relative bonne santé.

- Drogué serait plus exact, expliqua Drizzt en grimaçant sous l'ampleur de sa migraine.

- Où sont Jarlaxle et Entreri ?

- Jarlaxle doit traîner quelque part dans Menzoberranzan, Artemis et moi-même sommes ici en éclaireurs. Artemis est allé chercher Moraun dans son trou pour lui régler son compte et… La garde doit être derrière lui. As-tu une idée de l'endroit où peuvent être nos armes et équipements ?

- J'ai entendu les gardes dire que Moraun examine les possessions des prisonniers lui-même pour voir s'il ne peut pas les vendre ou les conserver lorsqu'elles ont de la valeur.

Drizzt se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait quelques réticences à quitter le refuge de la prison pour récupérer ses armes, non pas par lâcheté, mais parce qu'il avait dit à Artemis qu'il resterait en arrière. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était plus un enfant auquel on demandait de rester sagement à la maison : il était un guerrier drow, tout à fait capable de survivre en milieu hostile.

Il avait pris sa décision.

- Tu te sens capable de te battre ? interrogea-t-il.

Arilyn acquiesça vivement, puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Toi, en revanche… remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Il y a deux cadavres à côté, Artemis a dû laisser une ou deux armes sur eux. Choisis celles qui te conviennent le mieux. Je donne les instructions aux autres.

- Et pourquoi t'écouteraient-ils ?

- Ils n'ont pas d'autres options.

* * *

Arilyn entra dans la cellule qu'avaient occupée Artemis et Drizzt, révulsée par la présence des corps. Toute épéiste qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de dégoût confinant à la nausée en présence de cadavre. C'était son côté elfe en elle, le respect de la vie était tel…

Ignorant la douleur sourde dans son estomac, la demi-elfe s'empara d'une épée courte et d'une dague. Entreri ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, emportant les couteaux de chasse. Elle trouva néanmoins deux arbalètes de poing qui pourraient se révéler utiles. Elle les sangla aussitôt à ses poignets puis repartit retrouver Drizzt.

Celui-ci finissait de faire sortir les prisonniers des cachots, leur ordonnant de se disperser par petits groupes pour trouver la sortie. Bientôt, tous deux furent seuls dans le souterrain.

- Allons sauver ta dulcinée, Drizzt.

- S'il t'entendait…

Ils s'engagèrent à leur tour dans le couloir qui montait jusqu'au niveau supérieur. Le silence tout autour était absolu. Les gardes avaient déserté les lieux. Soudain, un claquement métallique les fit s'accroupir à l'angle d'un corridor. Tous deux retinrent leur respiration. Personne. Le drow utilisa son infravision, mais à part la silhouette pulsante de la demi-elfe à ses côtés, il n'y avait rien. Il attendit encore. Tous deux avaient entendu un bruit, ce dernier n'avait pas pu surgir de nulle part.

- Dis Drizzt…

- Hum ? répondit distraitement l'elfe noir.

- Entreri et toi… vous avez déjà…?

L'espace d'une seconde, Drizzt bénit sa peau noire pour cacher son rougissement. Il se racla la gorge.

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

La jeune femme pouffa.

- Quoi ! protesta-t-il avec indignation.

- Rien, rien !

Et elle riait de plus belle.

Drizzt avait bien l'intention de se venger pour cette humiliation, mais un nouveau claquement métallique l'interpella. Ce n'était pas un claquement, mais plutôt un raclement. Comme si quelque chose était posé contre un mur, et de temps en temps, bougeait légèrement. Arilyn avait entendu également. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle tapota le sol, écartant légèrement son index vers la gauche.

L'elfe acquiesça. Oui, c'était tout près d'eux, mais il ne détectait rien à l'infravision ! Soudain, il saisit le poignet d'Arilyn et le dirigea droit devant lui pour actionner le mécanisme de l'arbalète. Le carreau fit mouche. Une seconde plus tard, il y eut un gémissement, un bruit de chute, un râle. Et c'était fini.

Drizzt se leva, et tâtonna le sol. Un corps. Petit. Des bijoux, des bagues… Et soudain, le corps apparut. Moraun, le dard empoisonné fiché dans sa gorge gonflée. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Drizzt retira la bague responsable de la disparition du seigneur fantoche, puis se redressa.

- Mission accomplie, dit-il avec calme.

Tout à coup, des bruits de course lui parvinrent. A l'autre bout du corridor, surgissant d'un escalier sombre, Artemis se précipita à sa rencontre. Il était à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru au-delà de ses limites physiques, le regard fou et épouvanté.

- D… Drizzt ! éructa-t-il.

Il s'appuya contre la paroi pour se soutenir, enfermant en même temps l'elfe dans une étreinte puissante et sans concession.

- La bague… quand… réalisé… tu… danger… ma faute…

Ses paroles étaient incohérentes, mais Drizzt eut tôt fait de faire les liens entre ces bribes affolées et ce qui s'était passé. Arrivé au donjon, l'assassin avait découvert l'existence de l'anneau magique, et en avait conclu que l'elfe noir était en danger.

- Je vais bien Artemis, je vais bien.

L'étreinte de l'assassin ne semblait pouvoir se relâcher. Drizzt ne se sentait pas tout à fait lui-même, mais détaché, comme contemplant la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Depuis quand Artemis laissait-il autant de place aux sentiments ? Depuis quand _se _laissait-il dominer par de telles faiblesses, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger ? Depuis quand les rôles s'étaient-ils ainsi inversés ? C'était grotesque, et absurde !

Drizzt se dégagea brusquement.

- Réveille-toi Entreri !

Ce fut plus l'utilisation du nom de famille que la violence du rejet qui frappa le Calishite de plein fouet. Il recula, et un masque immobile tomba sur son visage. Il prit enfin conscience de la présence d'Arilyn, et avec une froideur polaire, demanda à celle-ci où étaient les prisonniers.

La demi-elfe bafouilla quelque peu, sans doute aussi surprise que lui du tour qu'avaient pris les événements.

- Euh… en chemin j'imagine. Drizzt leur a ordonné de trouver la sortie par eux-mêmes en se dispersant en petits groupes… n'est-ce pas, Dr…

- Allons chercher notre équipement dans le donjon, coupa sèchement l'assassin. Nous y contacterons Jarlaxle. Je ne veux pas moisir une seconde de plus ici.

Ils firent exactement comme il l'avait dit. Le flamboyant capitaine de Bregan D'Aerthe ne mit guère de temps à se manifester, plein d'enthousiasme et de candeur, avant de réaliser qu'une chape de plomb pesait lourdement sur ses compagnons, soudain frappés de mutisme hostile.

- J'ai raté quelque chose… ? murmura-t-il à Arilyn.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

Lorsque la demi-elfe et Jarlaxle eurent disparu dans le vortex magique, Artemis allait les rejoindre, mais Drizzt le retint par le bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il avec fermeté.

Artemis lui jeta un regard sombre. Ses yeux gris avaient retrouvé leur aspect d'antan. Ils étaient vides, tourmentés, meurtriers.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Do'Urden.

Il disparut dans le vortex.


	13. Masques

_Treizième Rêverie_

_Masques_

* * *

J'ai senti que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre à ces mots, durs et froids. Insensibles.

C'était comme si… comme s'il se fermait à moi, s'écartait, posait entre nous un mur aussi solide que les forteresses des Nains, fermait une porte à clef et jetait celle-ci dans les Abysses. Sans une once d'hésitation, sans un sursaut, sans émotion, sans un regard en arrière.

Nous avons nos caractères, il ne faut pas se le cacher. Lui a beaucoup de fierté, il refuse de constater l'évidence quand celle-ci contrarie ses habitudes, il ne peut s'empêcher de me rabrouer, pensant sans doute que son statut d'ennemi intime lui permet de telles latitudes. Je ne lui en tiens pas rancœur. Moi-même, je suis orgueilleux, et je ne facilite guère nos échanges houleux.

Mais depuis quelques temps, nous avions bâti quelque chose. Nous prenions toujours grand plaisir à nous insulter, à nous lancer ces piques incessantes, par la force de l'habitude… mais il y avait autre chose, qui avait grandi ; la compréhension, la complicité.

La tendresse.

* * *

Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Tous ces achèvements auraient été réduits en cendres si vite ? Si facilement ? Avec tant d'aisance ? La roue tourne, nous sommes revenus au premier jour de notre rencontre, lorsqu'il ne voyait en moi qu'un ennemi à abattre, une insulte à sa ligne de conduite, un pitoyable prix à payer pour recouvrir la tranquillité de l'esprit.

Au-delà de son refus de me parler, son regard m'a percé de part en part, comme un dard fulgurant et meurtrier. Il n'y avait rien au fond de ses prunelles grises. Ni colère, ni ressentiment, ni amour-propre blessé… seulement le vide insondable, les ténèbres sans fond. Un masque qu'il avait apposé sur son visage.

Tout cela n'aurait-il été qu'une mascarade alors ? Un mensonge savamment tissé sur nos vies ? L'instant d'un souffle, une illusion dénuée de tout sens ?

* * *

J'ai essayé de comprendre. De me souvenir de mes paroles, de mes gestes, pour _savoir_ à quel instant précis nos rapports étaient redevenus cauchemardesques.

Ou peut-être quand étaient tombés les masques. Je ne peux me défaire du goût métallique du sang, de l'amertume qui donne à tout ce que je mange ou que je bois le goût de la cendre et de la poussière.

Je crois qu'il a pris peur.

Oui, en fait, cela prend du sens. Pour lui, j'étais une faille relative dans son armure, dans la perfection apparente de sa conduite modèle. Je l'obligeai à avoir des sentiments, à quitter son cocon protecteur d'égoïsme et de solitude. Au fond, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il n'en connaissait que les bons côtés, il redécouvrait ce que signifiait mordre dans la vie à pleines dents, profiter de chaque instant qu'il nous est donné.

Mais je restais une faille. Et lorsque l'on y frappait de plein fouet, tout son être, tous ses idéaux étaient ébranlés dans leur essence la plus intime. Le fait que je sois en danger lui a fait perdre le contrôle. Il a placé ses sentiments avant sa raison, et refuse de recommencer. _Jamais _Artemis Entreri ne sera gouverné par une entité étrangère à lui-même, par des choses qui échappent à sa mainmise.

Au fond, je le comprends. Cependant, je ne peux me défaire d'un sentiment d'exaspération, de frustration, de colère. Il me sous-estime, il imagine que je ne peux me défendre tout seul. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, la culpabilité le dévorerait…

Artemis Entreri a peur de souffrir. C'est un lâche. Il préfère tourner le dos à la vie plutôt que de laisser celle-ci l'entraîner plus loin qu'il imaginait un jour aller, quitte à se cantonner à un chemin tout tracé.

* * *

Fort bien, assassin, mais tu apprendras à tes dépends qu'on ne refuse pas l'étreinte de la vie. Celle-ci te prendra, tout entier, et ne laissera au vent que des lambeaux des masques que tu plaques sur ton visage, des mensonges dont tu repais ton âme esseulée et inaccessible.

Tu trouveras cette note dans mon sillage, et sans doute feras-tu semblant de l'ignorer de toute ta superbe. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, vile créature. J'ai semé en toi le germe du doute, je remets en question tes fondations prétendument inébranlables. Regarde au fond de toi, Entreri, passe au-delà de tous tes faux-semblants, fouille la chair tendre de ta naïveté, va chercher là où d'autres t'ont blessé, et ouvre des yeux neufs et honnêtes.

Le seul masque que j'ai porté, Artemis, je l'ai laissé derrière moi il y a bien longtemps.

_Drizzt Do'Urden_


	14. Dissolution

**Hum, en vrac, je voudrais remercier mes trois adorables reviewers (Waouh, période faste !) que sont **

**Lodorfin (Respiiiiiire :p), **

**Sassenash (euh oui, je pense que je sais, et tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir de même !! Même bonne déduction... tu vas me dire, ce n'était pas très difficile XD) et **

**Lord Enagrom (je suis sans voix devant de telles reviews... je ne sais qu'y répondre, si ce n'est merci infiniment, et avec l'espoir que cette quatorzième rêverie saura te plaire. Bah, nous sommes 'intimes' maintenant , j'imagine que je devine juste. Pas de oneshot prévu pour le moment, mais après tout, pourquoi se limiter au chiffre dix-neuf...?) !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

* * *

_Quatorzième Rêverie_

_Dissolution_

* * *

- Il est parti.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Neutre.

Entreri fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi le Drow parlait. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément braqués sur la tâche en cours : la contemplation de la baie d'Eau Profonde, du ballet incessant des navires, du vide.

- Tu as l'intention de rester planté là toute la journée ? demanda-t-il alors avec emportement à l'adresse de l'elfe noir qui lui, ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Je pourrai te retourner la question, _khal'abbil_.

Entreri ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Tout était allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. A peine revenus de leur excursion sur les versants de l'Épine Dorsale du Monde, les trois mercenaires avaient quitté Silverymoon pour s'aventurer sur la côte. Jarlaxle avait choisi Eau Profonde pour la vie mondaine florissante qui transformait chaque nuit la cité en un enchantement de danses, de buffets et autres rendez-vous propices aux intrigues tant prisées des Drows. Entreri s'était contenté de suivre Jarlaxle comme une ombre funeste… tout comme l'avait fait Drizzt.

Avant de laisser derrière lui cette infâmante lettre, cette stupidité sentimentaliste, cette insulte faite prose.

Jarlaxle le rejoignit devant la grande baie vitrée du palais aquafondien que le capitaine de Bregan D'Aerthe gardait pour chacune de ses visites à la splendide cité côtière. Du coin de l'œil, l'assassin l'observa. Tout de noir vêtu, pourtant marginal lorsqu'il s'agissait du domaine vestimentaire, Jarlaxle ne portait même pas son sempiternel chapeau violet. Il n'avait conservé de ses multiples accessoires et bijoux que son bandeau, ce jour-là sur son œil droit.

- Je me demande où il a pu aller, confessa-t-il avec une surprenante sincérité en passant une main sur son crâne nu. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour sa sûreté, je veux dire, il reste un Drow, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme une invite muette.

- Mais quoi ? releva l'humain avec mauvaise humeur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vois beaucoup de Zaknafein en Drizzt. Surtout depuis qu'il nous a rejoint. Cette haine destructrice, ce rempart de cynisme… où est passé le héros du Val Bise, le héraut des forces du bien ?

Entreri allait lui rétorquer une réponse cinglante, mais l'elfe noir ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Zaknafein est devenu fou. Sa haine l'a transformé en une créature instable. Même lorsqu'il a pris son fils sous sa tutelle. Il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu. Menzoberranzan l'avait brisé.

- Quel rapport avec Drizzt ?

- _Tu _l'as brisé.

Entreri ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

- Deux fois, ajouta sombrement le Drow. La première, en lui ôtant l'humaine. Mais il avait dépassé ça, il avait gardé la douleur pour en faire une nouvelle force, c'était une renaissance pour lui. Et voilà que tu cloues l'oiseau en plein vol, par simple orgueil.

Cette fois-ci, la main d'Entreri vola à sa ceinture pour saisir sa dague et punir l'audacieux bavard, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste d'un regard.

- Malgré toute ma désapprobation vis-à-vis du geste de notre jeune protégé, malgré son manque cruel de prudence, je salue son panache et sa maturité vis-à-vis de toi. Il a su voir au-delà des apparences, et est loin d'avoir tort. Laisseras-tu derrière toi l'un de tes masques, Artemis ? J'en doute fort, tu t'es trop attaché à eux.

- Tais-toi ! siffla l'assassin, ses yeux deux fentes ténébreuses et meurtrières.

- Mais pourras-tu vivre avec la culpabilité et les regrets ? Je te l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de Zaknafein en Drizzt. Les dieux seuls savent ce qu'il deviendra de lui par ta faute. Les dieux seuls savent ce qui aura été gâché.

La dague vampire goûta au sang du Drow, plaquée contre la gorge d'ébène de celui-ci. Pourtant il demeurait un grand sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres du mercenaire.

- Et les regrets, Artemis. Les regrets. Ce seront les pires. Ceux d'une vie, la tienne, que tu auras laissée de côté par peur, par crainte de l'inconnu. Quand tu seras seul, au cœur des ténèbres, aveuglé par tes principes, alors tu _verras_.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion, et un nuage de fumée âcre et blanchâtre. Entreri toussa et jura, ses mains devant son visage pour essayer confusément de se protéger. Il trébucha mais parvint à conserver son équilibre. Quand il put rouvrir les yeux, il était seul.

- Il est parti, croassa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Pleine d'angoisse.

L'assassin toussa, secouant la main pour chasser les vapeurs blanchâtres. Il ouvrit fiévreusement les portes fenêtres, sondant la portion du toit visible, mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas un signe de Jarlaxle.

Sentant la brise marine avec plus d'acuité que jamais, Entreri se tourna vers l'océan, agrippant la balustrade de fer forgé songeant avec une pointe de rancœur que les deux elfes noirs n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Il était temps de quitter le rivage, et de laisser le vent gonfler ses voiles. Mais il fallait retrouver Drizzt, et lui expliquer.

- Lui expliquer quoi ? se surprit-il à dire. Qu'il avait raison ? Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir !

Des coups énergiques furent donnés contre la porte de la luxueuse suite meublée par le capitaine de Bregan d'Aerthe. Avec un juron supplémentaire, l'assassin se dirigea à grandes enjambées souples vers l'entrée, une main sur sa dague vampire en cas d'agression. Il était peut-être loin de Calimport, mais les pachas du sud avaient les bras longs… Entrouvrant le battant de palissandre vers lui, Entreri eut la surprise de reconnaître Arilyn Lamelune. La radieuse Demi-Elfe se tenait négligemment appuyée contre le linteau de la cheminée du couloir, sa silhouette longiligne soulignée par sa tunique bleue, sa précieuse épée magique battant son flanc. Malgré sa susdite surprise, Entreri fit comme s'il attendait la jeune femme depuis des heures et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans aucune forme de délicatesse.

- Aïe ! protesta-t-elle. On t'a déjà dit que tu manquais cruellement de savoir-vivre ?

- Je suis un assassin, répondit-il platement.

La Demi-Elfe ne releva pas, faisant le tour du propriétaire sans s'interroger sur la réception de sa venue pourtant franchement pas enthousiaste de la part du Calishite.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il un peu froidement.

- Jarlaxle. Il m'avait promis une sortie en ville pour faire du lèche-vitrine. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

_Oh oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour donner ma psychanalyse en spectacle !_

- Non, il est parti.

- Pas très sympa de sa part de me faire faux-bond comme ça…

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Arilyn ?

En toute sincérité, Artemis allait mettre toutes ses notions de bonnes manières pour foutre l'ennuyeuse intruse dehors, mais il sut qu'il pourrait au contraire la mettre à profit.

- Oui ? répondit-elle distraitement.

- Drizzt est parti aussi. Et…

Comme c'était stupide. Comment lui expliquer tout, la lettre, les mauvais traitements de son enfance, la peur d'être blessé à nouveau, l'incapacité à offrir sa confiance sans retenue, l'amour-propre qu'il piétinait avec trop de précautions et d'hésitations nouvelles, les…

Tout à son trouble, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, un sourire doux aux lèvres, et une étincelle particulière dans le regard. Dans un recoin très profond de son esprit, Artemis ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité par le fait qu'il lui cédait une certaine quantité de centimètres. La main de la jeune femme s'avança, timide, pour se poser sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis rien.

Il saisit son poignet fin, pâle et blanc entre ses doigts puissants et calleux.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée bien qu'il essayât de le cacher.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'assassin s'en voulait. A mort. Certes Arilyn n'était pas une vision désagréable à l'œil, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui respirait l'amusement délibéré. Entreri se sentait et se savait humilié, et il n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Néanmoins, la Demi-Elfe s'était montrée de bon conseil :

- Si Drizzt veut quitter Eau Profonde, disons qu'il a deux options majeures. La première, c'est de trouver le capitaine Deudermont et d'embarquer à bord du _Farfadet des Mers_ pour je ne sais où…

- Je pense le nord, Luskan puis le Val Bise. Et l'autre option ?

- Il part par les terres, et là… bonne chance pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Entreri retint un soupir de découragement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour rejoindre l'elfe noir et… surtout ensuite lui parler. Toutefois, il était hors de question de fuir une nouvelle fois. Pas encore. Il emboîta donc le pas à la jeune guerrière, en direction des docks. Grâce aux contacts connus de la jeune fille dans la cité d'Eau Profonde - elle restait un Ménestrel après tout, ils apprirent sans entrave qu'un Drow aux yeux violets avait effectivement rejoint l'équipage du _Farfadet des Mers_, sous la houlette du capitaine Deudermont. Néanmoins, le Nord n'était pas la destination de la célèbre caravelle. Non, celle-ci se dirigeait en réalité vers le sud, jusqu'à Calimport, pour écluser sa marchandise.

- Calimport, murmura doucement Artemis. La roue tourne, Drizzt, tu avais raison. La roue tourne.

Arilyn s'arrangeait alors avec un autre capitaine pour arranger leur passage, sur les traces de Deudermont. Personne n'entendit sa remarque douloureuse, à peine audible pour des oreilles humaines normales.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'assassin crut.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre de l'auberge _Les Bras de la Sirène_, un sourire amusé fleurit sur des lèvres d'obsidienne. Un œil carmin s'enflamma dans les ténèbres.

- Le destin sait être joueur, _khal'abbil_.


	15. Chasseurs

**_My, my_, ça faisait longtemps.**

**Je suis contente d'être de retour sur cette fanfiction, parce que j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, et je dois dire que ce sont mes lecteurs/reviewers qui m'ont poussée à aller mettre le nez dans mes vieux fichiers. De fait, j'avais momentanément oublié à quel point les personnages qui sont ici traités sont riches, et permettent de fait de s'interroger, et d'écrire de manière plus intelligente, bien que plus difficile.**

**Je remercie donc mes reviewers, passés ou nouveaux, pour leur enthousiasme, leur confiance, et je leur offre de ce pas, avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'excitation, ma quinzième rêverie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quinzième Rêverie

Chasseurs

* * *

Un voyage en mer peut être une multitude de réalités. Une escapade, un cauchemar pris dans une tempête, un rêve paresseux vécu au fil de l'eau... Pour Artemis, c'était à la fois un délai insupportable et un temps de réflexion qu'on lui imposait. Qu'avait voulu dire Drizzt ? Et Jarlaxle ?

Artemis revint en pensée sur les événements des derniers jours, sur la peur sans nom qui l'avait saisi dans le château sur l'Epine Dorsale du Monde. Il fallait admettre et affronter la réalité : il avait eu peur pour Drizzt, peur qu'il soit blessé, tué, au mépris de sa propre vie. L'elfe avait pris conscience avant lui de cet état de faits, avait eu lui aussi un geste de recul, et c'était bien normal au regard du deuil de Catti-Brie qu'il portait encore dans le secret de son cœur. Simplement, Artemis avait réagi comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie : il avait reculé, rejeté la faiblesse qui le menaçait.

Et ce rejet avait été la blessure de trop portée à l'armure craquelée du jeune Drow.

Pourtant, Drizzt restait sage dans sa fuite, assénant dans son sillage des vérités que l'assassin n'était peut-être pas prêt à avaler. Sur les mensonges qui constituaient la trame de son existence, sur les demi-vérités qu'il tissait obstinément autour d'excuses sans fondements.

Voilà ce que lui disait le renégat entre les lignes : admets. Je reviendrai alors.

C'est-à-dire peut-être, si l'elfe lui-même mettait derrière lui la culpabilité qui devait le ronger comme un ver blanchâtre ronge le fruit qui l'abrite et le nourrit malgré lui.

Mais l'assassin était-il prêt à admettre et à accepter la faille dans son armure ?

Artemis se frotta le visage d'un geste las ; toutes ces réflexions le laissaient épuisé, comme après un long combat qu'il n'aurait gagné que de justesse. Son regard se tourna vers le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux : l'océan, infini, imprévisible, indomptable. Sur le navire qui le portait vers les terres de sa jeunesse, celles qu'il avait arpenté sous des soleils de plomb et sur des sables mouvants. Sur la jeune femme qui se tenait là, accoudée au bastingage, avec sa chevelure de jais et ses yeux clairs. Arilyn. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le suivre, de l'aider même ? Rien ne l'y engageait... A moins qu'elle ne ressentît une dette envers l'assassin, puisqu'il avait été de ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie à deux reprises...

A moins que...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le cri de la vigie à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Ils arrivaient en vue de Calimport.

Artemis sentit tout son être se tendre comme un arc, et la flèche était son esprit, prêt à fendre les airs pour trouver sa cible. Mais sa concentration fut perturbée par l'odeur de la ville, qui le cueillit comme une pousse trop fragile grandie sur un terrain trop sableux. C'était comme si les trente dernières années n'avaient jamais existé : il était à nouveau un enfant errant dans les rues sans nom, se cachant derrière des amas d'ordures, jouant dans les voiles colorés figurant les portes des maisons pauvres, celles qui avaient tout de même la richesse de posséder un toit et quatre murs pour le soutenir.

Il était de nouveau l'apprenti tueur, se couvrant les mains de sang et cachant dans le secret de son cœur l'horreur qu'il en éprouvait, tant et si bien qu'avec le temps, il l'oublia tout à fait.

Il fut également l'homme bercé de ses propres illusions, celui qui avait si longtemps cru qu'une vie de rigueur et de discipline serait pour lui la clef de la survie et de la sécurité.

Une fois de plus sa rêverie et ses souvenirs amers furent interrompus, mais cette fois-ci par la main d'Arilyn sur son avant-bras. Elle ne souriait pas, mais il lit dans son regard franc qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle connaissait le genre de spectres qui viennent hanter les hommes lorsque le doute les habite.

- Nous allons le retrouver, dit-elle avec une détermination que l'assassin était loin de ressentir.

La gorge un peu serrée, sans qu'il ne voulut l'admettre, il acquiesça simplement.

* * *

- Je voulais te faire venir ici, Entreri. Pour que tu te souviennes. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu choisir un autre endroit, car, les dieux m'en sont témoins, il y a beaucoup de lieux des royaumes que nous avons marqué du sceau de notre légende, en y croisant le fer. Mais Mithril Hall renferme trop de souvenirs qui me sont à présent douloureux, et te permettre de me retrouver sur cette falaise d'où j'avais cru mettre fin à tes jours ne symbolisait pas les bonnes choses pour moi.

- Pourquoi Calimport alors ?

Un sourire un peu torve, et un peu triste, vint déformer la sérénité que le drow avait voulu afficher jusque là.

- Pour toi. Cette ville, même si je sais qu'il t'arrive de la haïr du plus profond de ton être, cette ville est toujours une croisée des chemins pour toi. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

L'assassin ne répondit pas. Il pensait à l'expression "croisée des chemins" et devait bien admettre que l'elfe avait raison sur ce point. Et encore, il ignorait tant de choses de la vie qu'avait menée Artemis Entreri avant que son chemin et sa destinée ne croisent, justement, ceux de Drizzt Do'Urden.

- Mais la vraie question Artemis, est différente. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici, dans ces égouts oubliés des hommes ?

Artemis revit son arrivée à Calimport quelques jours plus tôt, les interrogatoires sur le port, à secouer des dockers avinés pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu un elfe noir, Arilyn faisant de son mieux pour soutenir l'assassin transformé en bête sauvage. Et puis il avait retrouvé la trace de sa proie, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant.

Des bouts d'indices, lancés au vent, dissimulés dans les sables du désert, invisibles aux yeux de tous, sauf à ceux de celui qui devinait où regarder. Et une nuit, Arilyn endormie ou faisant semblant de l'être, Entreri s'était rendus sur les ruines de l'ancienne guilde Basadoni, l'entrée vers les égouts... Et Drizzt. A l'endroit même où étaient tombés les masques, à ce carrefour de galeries plongées dans la pénombre.

- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était la vérité. Ou peut-être avait-il en sa possession un fragment de réponse. Il était le phalène attiré par la flamme, incapable de se dépêtrer de la toile. Sans but, et en cherchant un.

- C'est peut-être mon destin, l'elfe. Te suivre sans savoir pourquoi. Me blesser parfois dans cette fuite en avant, mais ces blessures-là font moins mal que celles du passé.

Le silence revint, entrecoupé par leur deux respirations lourdes de prédateurs, et par l'écho de l'eau dans les galeries souterraines. Que penser après ces paroles ? Que l'assassin était prêt à laisser quelques plumes en fin de compte dans la relation, de quelque nature qu'elle serait, avec Drizzt ? Et avec Jarlaxle alors ?

- Jarlaxle m'a dit que je t'avais brisé. Deux fois.

- T'en sens-tu coupable ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'était la culpabilité ; ce à quoi elle servait.

- Elle nous asservit aux autres.

- Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, et pour la première fois, Artemis comprit que Drizzt aussi avait peur d'être blessé, mais que cette peur était l'un des fondements de son existence. Que ce n'était alors plus une peur mais une force vive. Parce qu'il devait protéger les êtres qu'il chérissait.

- Je ne te demanderai pas pardon, l'elfe. Cela signifierait que j'ai fait une erreur et que celle-ci peut me coûter la vie, et aux yeux de mon code, je me suis protégé. Mais ce code doit changer, évoluer. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile. Mais je veux bien essayer.

Les mots "pour toi" ne furent pas prononcés. Ils ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres pâles, mais ils les entendirent tous les deux.

Certaines choses doivent appartenir au silence.

Aussi, même si Drizzt voulait demander pourquoi, il ne le fit pas. Il acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la sortie des tunnels. Artemis lui emboîta le pas, se sentant l'ombre d'une ombre. A moins que ce ne fût le contraire.

- Calimport est aux portes du désert, dit le drow. Le vent efface nos traces dans le sable. Aussi pouvons-nous les oublier.

Était-ce une manière de dire qu'il pouvait pardonner ? Artemis ne le saurait probablement jamais. Malheur à ceux qui croient comprendre les desseins des drows.

- Le désert est vierge de pistes après une tempête, répondit le Calishite. Il n'y a que les étoiles et les dieux pour nous guider à présent.

- On dit qu'il y a des ruines à l'est d'ici, où des âmes damnées hurlent et terrorisent ceux qui passent par là. Personne n'en revient, ou bien ce sont des vieillards avant l'âge, hébétés, et les cheveux blancs.

C'était une promesse. Celle de l'aventure.

Quand ils ressortirent à l'air libre, deux personnes les attendaient entre les maisons de torchis et de pierres.

Et Jarlaxle sourit en les saluant.

Quelle belle promesse, à dire vrai. La chasse reprenait.


	16. Ce que l'on cache

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fanfiction, en particulier les reviewers (Ashrendair aura la mention spéciale cette fois-ci), je vous offre ici la 16e rêverie. C'est un peu une transition, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une "voix" pour cette rêverie, donc elle en a eu plusieurs. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du résultat final, vous me ferez part de vos impressions.

Et je pense oui à finir un jour ^^. Plus que trois chapitres en théorie. En théorie.

Seizième Rêverie

Ce que l'on cache

Préparer une aventure, c'est presque déjà se trouver sur les routes. Car il faut imaginer, prévoir, faire d'ores et déjà des choix qui peuvent s'avérer cruciaux au plus fort de la bataille. Drizzt adorait se charger de ces tâches que beaucoup trouvaient à tort rebutantes. Obtenir des provisions, s'assurer que son arsenal était en bon état, obtenir des cartes, rassembler des informations, tout cela était une vraie source d'excitation pour le jeune drow. Il se souvenait avec une nostalgie un peu traîtresse de ses jeunes années à l'Académie, lorsqu'il fallait se préparer pour les patrouilles dans les tunnels.

Entreri comprenait ça. Il ne manifestait pas son enthousiasme avec autant de franchise, mais on sentait derrière son regard gris la routine dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Tout cela constituait des gestes qu'il connaissait par cœur, rassurants de par leur banalité.

Et dans cette effervescence dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux jetés, ils ne prêtaient guère d'attention à l'autre, et c'était peut-être mieux pour le moment. Il y avait encore trop de choses restées dans le silence, trop de mots et d'insultes qui n'attendaient au fond qu'une étincelle pour exploser. Les choses étaient tendues entre eux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Jarlaxle quant à lui ne comprenait pas tout ce tintamarre qu'on faisait autour des « préparatifs ». D'ordinaire, il avait sa propre petite armée qui s'en occupait, et rien n'était plus ennuyeux à son sens que de discuter le prix d'un set de flèches pour remplir un carquois, et pourtant marchander faisait partie de sa nature. Au moins, Arilyn s'ennuyait presque autant que lui. La jeune Ménestrelle était habituée à des missions localisées dans les villes, et l'équipement nécessaire était réduit alors au minimum vital. Les rares emplettes dont elle se préoccupait se faisait auprès de l'ingénieur pour lequel elle testait des inventions plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres.

Le maître de Bregan d'Aerthe profitait cependant de ce temps mort pour observer ses deux compagnons. Réconciliés ? Voilà ce qui s'appelait mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Oui, ils acceptaient la présence de l'autre, mais aucun conflit n'était réellement réglé. Connaissant la tête de mule d'Artemis, celui-ci n'avait présenté en aucune façon de réelles excuses, conditionnant une tête de mule encore plus catastrophique que lui dans l'intention de ne pas pardonner.

Les deux hommes semblaient également mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser l'autre envahir son espace vital de quelque manière que ce fût. Dire que ces deux-là avaient été amants à une ou deux occasions… Quel superbe gâchis. Enfin, Jarlaxle n'était jamais à cours d'idées farfelues pour parvenir à des fins que lui seul savait justifier. Oui, il avait une conscience, mais il ne la sortait de son sac que rarement, pour l'admirer dans son éclat, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le réchaufferait pas au cœur de l'hiver.

Quelle importance.

Après avoir pillé une énième échoppe de Calimport, Jarlaxle se rapprocha de son jeune compatriote, s'adaptant à sa foulée aisée pour rester à sa hauteur. Il choisit de s'exprimer dans leur langue natale, surtout pour éviter que leurs deux compagnons comprennent ce qu'ils se diraient.

- Tu prévoies encore longtemps de tenir Artemis à distance de cette façon ?

Le jeune elfe noir ouvrit la bouche mais son aîné le prit de vitesse.

- Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. Quelque chose dans les lignes de « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ». Arrête cette comédie avec moi, ça ne prend pas.

Drizzt semblait furieux à cette réponse, mais il souffla longuement, bouche irrémédiablement fermée, faisant manifestement de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Voilà qui était nouveau. Autrefois, Drizzt Do'Urden avait été un modèle de calme et de retenue, afin notamment que les habitants des Dix-Cités ne puissent pas l'accabler en plus d'être un drow d'être agressif. Dans le passé, il en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour mettre le ranger dans cet état.

Jarlaxle passa son bras autour des épaules de son cadet, un sourire déstabilisant aux lèvres.

- Artemis est Artemis. Tu ne peux pas le changer du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le changer tout court, à son âge. Il fait de son mieux. Le seul fait qu'il ait pris la décision de te suivre jusqu'à Calimport en est une preuve flagrante.

Drizzt soupira à nouveau, sans toutefois gratifier son interlocuteur d'une réponse.

- Oh, je crois que j'ai compris ! s'exclama le mercenaire en souriant de plus belle. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. C'est ce qu'ils disent sous le ciel, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, chaton, il faut pourtant se jeter à l'eau.

- Ta capacité à filer des métaphores pour le seul besoin de tes démonstrations alambiquées me surprendra toujours, Jarlaxle.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, grommela le jeune drow.

- Tout dépend du point de vue que l'on choisit. Mais revenons à nos chatons.

Drizzt leva les yeux au ciel.

- Imaginons une scène, veux-tu, continua Jarlaxle sans se préoccuper de la réaction exaspérée de son jeune élève. Prenons une jeune femme séduisante, disons Arilyn. Prenons ensuite un homme plein de frustrations à évacuer… disons Artemis. Où cela nous mène-t-il ?

Drizzt eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne vois pas où _tu _veux en venir.

- La jalousie aurait-elle échappé à tes expériences à la surface, jeune drow ?

- Tu parles par énigmes et par questions, Jarlaxle. Si tu penses que je vais devenir jaloux d'Arilyn, tu es encore plus fou que ce que j'imaginais. Ce qui relève plus du miracle que de l'exploit, je tiens à le préciser. Arilyn n'est pas le genre d'Artemis. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle fait une bonne tête de plus que lui.

Jarlaxle éclata de rire. Amusé malgré lui par sa propre boutade, Drizzt laissa un sourire monter sur son visage. Devant eux, Artemis se retourna, sourcils froncés. A ses yeux, lorsque les deux Drows s'amusaient de concert, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

- Honnêtement, chaton, ça me fend le cœur de vous voir en froid de la sorte.

Drizzt haussa les sourcils, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Nous avons passé environ dix ans de nos existence respectives à nous battre pour déterminer lequel de nous deux était le plus doué de ses lames, à nous détester de toutes nos forces et plus encore, et tu te dis désolé de nous voir en froid ? Je ne te comprends pas, Jarlaxle.

- Qui me comprendrait serait un danger pour moi. Laissons cela de côté. Raconte-moi un peu cette histoire de ruines.

Drizzt se détendit visiblement, ramené sur un terrain bien moins glissant que celui de ses sentiments. Oui, il était peut-être un peu disposé à pardonner à Artemis ses problèmes relationnels, mais il craignait tant le retour de bâton. S'il devait être à nouveau repoussé de la sorte, en tant que faiblesse, il aurait du mal à encaisser le choc. Lui-même n'avait pas la sensation de marcher sur un sol stable depuis le décès de Catti-Brie, et le semblant d'équilibre qu'il avait trouvé avec ses deux compagnons était trop facilement mis en péril. Par les compagnons eux-mêmes.

Il expliqua donc à son aîné que lors de son voyage avec Deudermont vers le sud, il avait appris qu'il « y avait du grabuge » à l'est de la cité portuaire du sud. On était loin du genre de grabuge qui secouait Myth Drannor depuis des décennies entières, mais les autorités locales s'inquiétaient, car de nombreuses caravanes étaient obligés de dévier de leur route pour éviter ce secteur. Les livraisons prenaient énormément de retard, et sur le plan commercial, c'était un réel problème pour les maîtres des guildes de Calimport.

- Deudermont m'a présenté à un chef de guilde prêt à payer pour envoyer quelques aventuriers dans les ruines pour enquêter sur le problème et, encore mieux, de le résoudre. Je me suis permis d'accepter en notre nom à tous les quatre.

Ce fut au tour de Jarlaxle de froncer les sourcils, légèrement agacé.

- Comment savais-tu que nous serions de la partie ?

Le jeune drow haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Je ne le savais pas. C'était un pari sur l'avenir, ni plus ni moins.

Mais un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres fines. Jarlaxle se mordit la lèvre, avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire, effrayant quelques passants.

- Tu mens comme un drow, chaton.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas nécessairement un com…

- Venant de toi, si. Allons-y, Artemis s'impatiente, et la caravane que nous allons escorter sur la première moitié de notre voyage ne nous attendra pas des lunes.

* * *

Jarlaxle remua les deux grand morceaux de bois qui brûlaient au centre de leur bivouac, sifflant lorsqu'il y laissa l'intégrité du bout de ses doigts. Autour du feu, Drizzt consolidait les articulations de son armure, Arilyn passait un peigne en corne dans sa longue crinière emmêlée, à grands renforts de grimaces douloureuses, et quant à Artemis, il se frayait à présent un chemin dans les broussailles, deux renardeaux jetés sur une épaule, et un oiseau démesuré tenu par ses pattes.

- Dîner ! annonça-t-il en tendant sa prise au mercenaire.

- J'ai l'air d'un régisseur ?

- Il est mort de soif quand on a dépassé la dernière piste de caravane encore fréquentée, informa platement Arilyn. Son dernier souhait avant de nous quitter fut que tu héritasses de son matériel de cuisine et de sa toque. Il compte sur toi, Jarlaxle.

Le Drow s'étouffa dans un gloussement, les yeux surpris.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Arilyn Lamelune ? Oh et arrête avec ce peigne ma chérie, tu es en train de t'arracher la tignasse. Donne-moi ça.

Drizzt s'empara donc des prises d'Artemis avec un soupir, affamé et prêt à préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. Il entreprit de plumer l'étrange oiseau, avec une efficacité née de l'expérience.

- Nous atteindrons les ruines demain, en fin d'après-midi je pense. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui nous attend là-bas, aussi ferions-nous mieux de faire preuve de prudence, dit-il en s'attaquant aux renardeaux.

- Ce que nous faisons toujours, répondit sèchement Artemis en plaçant une gamelle remplie d'eau au-dessus des bûches grésillantes.

Jarlaxle, occupé à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être de la chevelure d'Arilyn, haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, ces deux-là n'allaient tout de même pas s'y remettre ! Ou bien…

- Un simple rappel, remarqua Drizzt avec un calme presque serein.

- Un rappel inutile.

Jarlaxle se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes.

- Si vous avez des frustrations à évacuer, je vous conseille de ne pas le faire en préparant le dîner. Allez donc vous défouler un peu à grands coups d'épées, vous faites ça généralement assez bien.

Artemis et Drizzt se lancèrent un regard vaguement haineux puis, reprenant sa tâche de dépeçage, le jeune Drow mit de côté les peaux des petits carnassiers. Soudain, une brindille craqua à l'extérieur du bivouac, et ce fut plus qu'assez pour quatre guerriers chevronnés pour se redresser, armes au poing. Les buissons remuaient. Des grognements jaillissaient d'entre les arbres.

Drizzt murmura entre ses dents.

- Des Orcs. Ils nous encerclent.

- J'en compte une douz… Quinze, répondit l'autre Drow.

L'estimation loin d'être en leur faveur les décida à agir immédiatement. Arilyn bondit vers l'orée de la clairière, lame haute, tandis que ses trois compagnons se tournaient dans des directions différentes, afin de ne pas laisser des adversaires dans leur dos. Se saisissant de la gamelle d'eau bouillante, Artemis la lança vers l'horreur puante qui s'approchait de lui. L'Orc hurla de souffrance, recula et trébucha, entraînant dans sa chute un de ses acolytes. L'instant d'après, l'un comme l'autre mouraient embrochés sur la Griffe de Charon.

La bataille faisait rage dans la clairière. Désorganisés, les Orcs n'en restaient pas moins dangereux. Plus grands que leurs cousins du nord, ces Orcs-là étaient de muscles et d'armures, habiles à manier les grandes rapières émoussées. Jarlaxle en terrassa plusieurs en utilisant sa baguette magique, et ne manqua pas sa cible lorsqu'il décida d'utiliser ses couteaux de lancer. Arilyn était une combattante saisonnée, aussi faisait-elle efficacement le vide autour d'elle, et les Orcs qui imaginaient s'en prendre à l'élément faible du groupe n'eurent pas le temps de regretter leur erreur de jugement. Par un hasard de déplacement, Drizzt se retrouva à protéger le dos d'Artemis. Malgré eux, ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs habitudes de combat. Cette danse de mort si particulière qu'eux seuls maîtrisaient à ce degré de perfection, qu'ils partageaient si bien que dans la rapidité de leurs estocs et parades, on ne savait plus qui frappait et qui contre-attaquait.

Mortbise se ficha dans la gorge du dernier Orc debout, en même temps que la dague vampire d'Artemis se frayait un chemin entre les plates de son armure. Un étonnant silence flotta dans la clairière quelques secondes. Puis aussitôt, Jarlaxle réagit. Il fouilla les corps et ramassa ce qui avait de la valeur - la récolte fut assez pauvre. Arilyn commença de son côté à rassembler leurs affaires. S'ils avaient été attaqués de la sorte, c'était seulement un début, il y avait peu de chances que la rencontre soit fortuite si près des ruines.

Artemis dégagea sa dague et extirpa le cimeterre ensanglanté de sa prison de chair encore gargouillante. Il tendit ensuite le pommeau au jeune Drow à ses côtés. Drizzt leva les yeux vers lui, se remémorant soudain l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jarlaxle.

- Comment tu trouves Arilyn ? demanda-t-il.

Artemis ne put réprimer une expression de surprise à cette question. Drizzt hocha vivement la tête, sourcils froncés, pour tenter assez pathétiquement de montrer que son interrogation était tout à fait sérieuse. Dépassé par la tournure des événements, l'assassin tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la Demi-Elfe qui éteignait le feu de camp.

- Elle n'est pas médiocre à l'épée.

Drizzt leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas en tant qu'épéiste !

Artemis haussa les épaules.

- Plutôt mignonne, comme toutes les hybrides d'Elfes. Mais c'est une vraie asperge. Pourquoi cette question, tu as des vues sur la donzelle ? Non, ne réponds pas, en fait, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Et sur cette conclusion, il revint vers le centre du bivouac pour finir d'empaqueter ce qui pouvait l'être. Dans une autre situation, Drizzt aurait sans douté éprouvé beaucoup de ressentiment et de colère devant cette pique finale administrée par l'assassin. Un ami plus ou moins pénitent ne dit pas de choses pareilles.

Mais une personne jalouse, si.

Un sourit fleurit sur les lèvres fines du bretteur.


	17. Emerombre

_Tout d'abord, merci à mes gentils reviewers, lecteurs et lectrices, et également à ceux qui prennent la peine de s'abonner à cette fiction, je suis extrêmement touchée et j'espère que ce que vous lirez vous fera plaisir et voyager un peu. Je m'excuse d'avance de mon rythme sporadique de publication, mais pour les fidèles, vous avez l'habitude. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette 17e rêverie se déroulera en **deux parties**, parce que le document commençait à devenir long pour un "chapitre" normal. Donc sauf si mes chers professeurs décident encore de me noyer sous des marées de lectures interminables, la seconde partie de cette rêverie devrait arriver relativement vite. Et permettez-moi d'insister sur le relativement. Hein._

_Notez qu'Emerombre est une création purement personnelle et que par conséquent, bien que placée dans le monde des Royaumes Oubliés, elle est en théorie de mon ressort du point de vue de la propriété intellectuelle._

_Bref, merci de votre fidélité nouvelle ou acquise, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un bon début de semaine !_

Dix-septième Rêverie

Emerombre

* * *

Les estimations de Drizzt s'avérèrent justes, puisque lorsque les compagnons quittèrent le sol de la forêt pour poser les pieds sur une cour pavée peuplée de ronces, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Entre les larges chênes et les hêtres, une volée de marches encadrée de deux rangées de colonnes effondrées montrait le chemin jusqu'à une section des ruines plongée dans l'obscurité.

- De quand datent ces ruines ? demanda Arilyn.

Artemis fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

- On a l'air d'archéologues ?

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil surpris, qui atteignit des hauteurs insoupçonnées sur son front lorsqu'il remarqua que Drizzt semblait ravi de cette répartie un peu sèche. Décidant que couper court aux mauvaises humeurs d'Artemis restait une solution de cohésion, le mercenaire intervint à son tour :

- A vue de nez, je dirai même époque que Myth Drannor. Je dis ça parce que c'est à peu près dans le même état, quoique moins peuplé de démons ailés manifestement.

Malgré lui interpellé par cette idée, Artemis dégaina son épée.

- Il y a d'autres démons que ceux que l'on voit.

Et dans son regard ordinairement inflexible reposait la crainte d'une nouvelle rencontre avec une Ombre. Il y avait survécu à la première, certes, mais ne tenait pas expressément à retenter une telle expérience.

- En avant compagnons ? tenta Drizzt avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il put rassembler.

Puis, dégainant un cimeterre à son tour, il entreprit de gravir les marches noircies par les années. Sur le sol pavé s'esquissaient par moment des fresques où persistaient de grandes giclées de couleurs claires. L'Elfe leva les yeux vers les voûtes couvertes de lierre, malgré lui excité par la situation. Artemis avait beau prétendre qu'ils étaient loin d'être des archéologues, Drizzt était passionné d'histoire et avide d'aventure. C'était cette passion qui l'entraînait dans les grottes des dragons, non pas pour posséder quelque trésor, mais pour _voir _le trésor. Aussi le Drow s'était-il renseigné autant qu'il l'avait pu avant d'entreprendre cette quête.

Emerombre. C'était le nom oublié de ces ruines éloignées de tout. Elles avaient autrefois été habitées par des Elfes et une communauté de druides de toutes races, pour vivre en harmonie avec la nature et les pouvoirs cachées de la terre. Il y avait eu un temple à la gloire de Meilikki dans ce havre isolé. Alors oui, Drizzt avait menti à Jarlaxle. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se renouer d'amitié avec Artemis.

Comment expliquer à son aîné, irrespectueux de tous les dieux qu'il était, que Drizzt avait besoin de sa foi ? Comment lui expliquer que sa déesse avait été une des seules choses qui lui avait permis de tenir debout après le décès de Catti-Brie ? Comment lui dire sans se faire rire au visage qu'il voulait délivrer ce sanctuaire du mal qui en avait pris la possession ? Aussi s'était-il tu. Mais le sourire qui illuminait son visage en disait sans doute assez long… encore eut-il fallu qu'un de ses compagnons le remarquât.

- Qu'a dit le chef de guilde déjà ? demanda Arilyn.

- Esprits hurleurs, aventuriers qui ne sont jamais revenus, caravanes obligées de détourner leurs convois… Classique pour des ruines je dirai, résuma Jarlaxle. Je suis assez étonné de trouver une forêt aussi luxuriante dans le désert, ceci dit.

- Magie elfique, répondit Arilyn. Peut-être que les Drows ne peuvent pas la sentir, mais il y avait, et il y a toujours, quelque chose de puissant ici… qui fait pousser les arbres. Qui les fait grandir.

- Ah, chers Elfes de la surface. Toujours aussi… mièvres, soupira le mercenaire d'un air ravi.

Drizzt ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui se disait derrière lui. Drow, oui, il l'était sans aucun doute, mais il avait été choisi par la déesse, et ce lien spécial lui permettait de sentir la magie dont la Demi-Elfe parlait. Il y avait eu des forces incommensurables à l'œuvre dans cet endroit, mais leur trace était ternie, tarie, salie.

- Peut-être que les Elfes ne peuvent pas le sentir, mais ça put l'Ombre dans le coin, grommela Artemis.

- Et par les Neuf Enfers comment un humain peut-il savoir ça ? lâcha Arilyn avec irritation.

- Parce qu'il en a avalée une. Par erreur, je dois le dire, j'en témoigne, révéla distraitement Jarlaxle.

La Demi-Elfe s'éloigna consciencieusement du Calishite à cette révélation, sans ajouter un mot. Elle ne préférait pas en savoir plus sur ce que signifiait exactement « avaler » dans ce contexte, aussi prudence était de mise.

Drizzt se tenait à présent devant une arche de pierre, ressemblant à un gigantesque serpent dont la gueule ouverte renfermait des flambeaux éteints. Touchant le bois du bout des doigts, le jeune Drow réalisa que ces cendres étaient fraîches, et certainement pas dispersées par les vents comme elles auraient dû l'être. Oui, des gens étaient venus ici… les aventuriers disparus ? Mais… quand ? Au-delà de l'arche, une porte basse et carrée s'enfonçait comme la bouche d'un tunnel dans la terre. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé ici la même chose qu'à Mithril Hall ? Les habitants d'Emerombre avaient-ils creusé trop profondément dans la terre ?

Utilisant de l'amadou et un silex qu'il gardait dans sa gibecière, Drizzt alluma les torches et en tendit une à Arilyn et l'autre à Artemis.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin depuis un moment, grogna l'assassin.

- Mais Arilyn si, et deux torches valent mieux qu'une.

Avant que le Calishite ne puisse le contredire d'une manière ou d'une autre, Drizzt s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

* * *

La comparaison avec Mithril Hall était en fait facile.

Se réhabituant au spectre de l'infravision, Drizzt mesura du regard le hall dans lequel avait débouché le long tunnel en pente douce de l'entrée. Les murs étaient hauts, mais une partie d'entre eux avaient été éventrés. On apercevait des salles adjacentes, dont le mobilier encore survivant gisait sur le sol, en morceaux. Des statues amputées étaient parfois restées dans leurs alcôves d'origine, mais l'ancienne grandeur du lieu demeurait noyée dans l'oubli, la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Chaque bruit devenait un écho sur les vieilles pierres.

Se déplaçant dans un silence terrifiant, reprenant des habitudes inconscientes, Drizzt ouvrit la voie. Le hall, en dehors de son enceinte détruite, ouvrait sur trois antichambres. La prudence recommandait de ne pas se séparer, mais une telle notion ne pesait pas lourd face à l'impatience du renégat. Il voulait être le premier à trouver le cœur du temple, aussi accéléra-t-il légèrement le pas, choisissant l'antichambre centrale. Dans celle-ci, aucune source de chaleur, mais le Drow devinait une fresque au mur.

- Arilyn ! J'ai besoin de lumière par ici.

La torche lui fut présentée, mais c'était l'assassin à côté de lui qui étudiait à son tour la fresque.

Drizzt entendait la jeune femme et Jarlaxle discuter dans le Hall, évoquant l'idée de dessiner un plan des lieux au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

La fresque était presque intacte. Elle représentait une procession, alignant des personnages humanoïdes derrière un trône porté par des… D'autres personnages, mais qui eux n'étaient pas représentés en relief, mais en creux. Et sur le trône, une femme de plus grande taille que son cortège. Le trône était frappé d'une tête de licorne.

- Meilikki… murmura l'Elfe.

Entreri à ses côtés ne disait rien. Il semblait de plus en plus tendu depuis leur entrée dans la zone des ruines. L'assassin l'avait pourtant dit, ça puait l'Ombre. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, il le sentait, et c'était bien suffisant. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas homme à se satisfaire d'un simple pressentiment, appréciant toujours de mesure rationnellement et raisonnablement une situation donnée. Mais tout guerrier sait se fier à son instinct. Et cet instinct chatouillait une corde en lui, avec une terrible sensation de familiarité et de froid intense, le même froid qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la dague vampire avait aspiré la substance et l'essence de l'Ombre, à Myth Drannor. Et selon l'assassin, il s'était passé dans ces ruines la même chose que dans la légendaire cité elfe. Quelque chose avait dérapé, et des forces maléfiques s'étaient emparées de l'endroit. Et que pouvait y faire un petit groupe d'aventuriers comme le leur ? Autant rentrer à Calimport si on lui demandait son avis…

Mais s'il émettait cette opinion, les répliques seraient immanquables. Jarlaxle s'attendait sûrement à trouver quelque artefact caché dans ces ruines, et prétendrait le cœur sur la main qu'il fallait honorer leur contrat. Drizzt semblait quant à lui heureux comme un enfant à la simple idée d'explorer ces souterrains maudits. D'ailleurs, il partait déjà en avant…

Le ranger s'était en effet détaché de la fresque, et se tenait à présent un escalier qui descendait à nouveau vers un niveau inférieur. Sans un regard en arrière, il entreprit la descente. Avec un soupir, et gardant la Griffe de Charon fermement en main, Entreri lui emboîta le pas.

Drizzt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était très étrange qu'un temple dédié à la Maîtresse des Forêts se situât si profondément sous terre. En fait, ça relevait presque de l'antithèse. D'ordinaire, les lieux de culte de la déesse se résumaient à des autels dénudés dans des bosquets aisément accessibles. Quelque chose clochait dans cet endroit. Pourtant, après la présence de cette fresque et le symbole qui y avait été gravé, il n'avait que très peu de doutes à avoir.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, l'escalier s'acheva sur un palier avec une porte de bois, étonnamment intacte après toute la destruction visible dans le hall d'entrée. Le dépassant, Entreri se chargea aussitôt de vérifier que la porte n'était pas piégée. Mais après plusieurs minutes d'observation minutieuse, il conclut que c'était juste une porte, aussi l'ouvrit-il. Derrière, un long couloir desservant d'autres corridors latéraux.

* * *

Arilyn avait choisi d'emprunter le chemin de l'antichambre de droite, Jarlaxle à sa suite. La pièce était vide, en dehors de deux commodes qui tenaient plus par miracle que par fait de charpenterie. Une ouverture les conduisit tous les deux dans ce qui avait dû être une bibliothèque, mais celle-ci avait de toute évidence brûlé depuis longtemps. Quelques volumes avaient été épargnés, ou seulement partiellement détruits. Au centre de la grande pièce, un piédestal en fer forgé était resté intact, présentant à la lecture un lourd volume manuscrit, aux pages d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Sûrement un sortilège protecteur. N'y touche pas, recommanda le Drow.

Arilyn lui envoya un regard noir. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir la même expérience que ses trois compagnons, elle n'était pas non plus une enfant. Se gardant bien d'approcher trop près du pupitre sculpté, elle plissa les yeux pour lire les pages ouvertes.

- « …et la Maîtresse nous fit savoir qu'elle désirait que… ». Le nom a été rayé.

- Continue, lança Jarlaxle tandis qu'il examinait le reste de la bibliothèque incendiée.

- « … que blabla devrait être à présent honoré à Emerombre, pour les siècles et les temps à venir. Ceux qui rampent dans les ténèbres ne seraient plus craints. Dans les augures, la Maîtresse annonça la prophétie de la Porte Sacrée.

_Aubes et ombres_

_Masques et mensonges_

_Unis_

_Passeront la Porte_

_Et recevront le Don_

_Celui qui offre et punit. _»

Arilyn haussa un élégant sourcil.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Jarlaxle ? Toujours là ?

Abandonnant le piédestal, Arilyn passa derrière les grandes étagères, cherchant où son noir compagnon avait disparu. Elle repéra un escalier au bout de la pièce, descendant dans les ténèbres. Brandissant sa torche un peu plus haut, la Demi-Elfe se convainquit de ne pas se laisser gagner par la nervosité. Les ruines enterrées avaient le don de la rendre claustrophobe.

Quelques marches étaient manquantes, mais en avançant lentement et précautionneusement, elle parvint sans encombre à l'étage inférieur… qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un égout.

Arilyn sursauta lorsqu'une chauve-souris passa en gémissant devant son visage pour s'échapper du souterrain. Elle leva haut sa torche pour voir si son compagnon était là en bas, mais la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vide. Ou presque. C'était une salle au dessin étrange, comportant en son centre un bassin d'eau relativement claire. Des croisées de charpente hasardeuses avaient été abandonnées contre les murs verdâtres, et l'on entendait distinctement des rats courir là où le regard glissait.

La Demi-Elfe s'avança, en prenant soin de changer son éclairage de main pour tirer son épée. La pièce était un peu plus loin traversée par un canal très peu profond. S'y engageant, l'aventurière prit le chemin de droite, ses nerfs mis à l'épreuve par l'aspect des lieux. Le canal fit un coude, pour déboucher sur une nouvelle salle divisée en deux par une grille jaunâtre et collante. Un coffre vide ouvrait sa gueule béante contre le mur, aux côtés d'une armoire dénuée de ses portes.

- Jarlaxle ? appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Continuant de suivre le canal, Arilyn parvint dans une nouvelle grande pièce. Des flambeaux aux flammes vertes y brûlaient, traces d'un sortilège a priori éternel. Un autre bassin occupait le centre de cette nouvelle salle, mais les vapeurs qui s'en dégageaient ne présageaient rien de bon. De l'autre côté, accessible par des planches de bois émergées, une grande gueule de serpent de pierre occupait une vaste partie du mur. L'eau du canal en jaillissait.

La partie troublante de ce complexe souterrain était qu'il était vide, et aucune trace d'activité n'y était demeurée. Revenant sur ses pas, Arilyn retrouva l'escalier de la bibliothèque, mais décida de poursuivre ses investigations dans l'aile gauche. Après d'autres pièces vides, elle parvint enfin à une grande salle, dont le centre était occupé par un grand X en bois vermoulu, harnaché de chaînes. Un autel sacrificiel ? Mais son regard porta plus loin, vers le mur opposé, où deux statues de bronze avaient été placées.

Jarlaxle se tenait devant elles, manifestement en contemplation. Il était vrai que les deux sculptures étaient magnifiques, mais l'impression qui en résultait restait dérangeante. Celle de droite représentait une Elfe, dans la jeunesse pure et cristalline de sa race, coiffée de lierre et de fleurs, des feuilles en relief sur sa robe, une effigie de licorne suspendue à son cou. La corde d'un arc lui barrait la poitrine.

- C'est Mielikki, n'est-ce pas ?

Jarlaxle acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. La déesse tenait par la main une autre divinité, vêtue d'une grande cape, et d'un masque dénué d'expression en lieu et place du visage, mais auquel il manquait un œil. Seul le chiffre 2 avait été gravé dans un coin du masque en question. Un grand chien de chasse avait été représenté couché à ses pieds.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Mask ?

- Non, répondit Jarlaxle. C'est un de ses élus. Drasek Riven. Un mortel élevé au rang de déité, il… on disait qu'il régnait sur un temple de la Mer Intérieure, en attendant l'appel de son maître.

- Drasek Riven est le dieu de… quoi au juste ?

Jarlaxle fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

- Des ombres. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait exactement dans ses ruines, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Essayons de retrouver Drizzt et Artemis.

Mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour quitter le souterrain, quelque chose se tenait près de la grande croix de bois.

* * *

Drizzt et Entreri décidèrent de concert d'explorer systématiquement cette nouvelle zone des ruines. Le premier par curiosité, c'était évident, le second par mesure de sécurité, ce qui relevait du bon sens. Les salles latérales ne réservèrent cependant que peu de surprises. La majorité d'entre elles étaient des cellules ou des bureaux déserts, dans lesquels restaient parfois quelques éléments de mobilier et de la paille sèche. Des chiffons avaient été abandonnés sur le sol, le tout recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière grise.

- Ces ruines ne sont pas à la hauteur de leur réputation, soupira Drizzt.

Entreri lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Tu espérais du grabuge ?

L'Elfe noir haussa les épaules.

- Pas nécessairement de la casse, mais quelque chose d'un peu extraordinaire. C'est… C'est un sanctuaire de Meilikki après tout, et on dirait juste un monastère d'une divinité très ennuyeuse.

- Synonymes, non ?

Drizzt eut du mal à réprimer une grimace amusée. Il appréciait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait que son compagnon cessât de lui sauter à la gorge au moindre échange verbal.

- Ha. Ha. Bon, continuons.

Ils passèrent une autre série de cellules spartiates, avant de découvrir les corps.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ^^ !


End file.
